Rien n'est immortel
by Ela'rie
Summary: Lorsque une star internationale et un étudiant se rencontrent, l'amour est inévitable. Mais peuvent-ils vraiment faire face à un public déchainé, haineux et à la mafia japonaise, plus possessive que jamais? Pas si sûr... BL, Sasu/Naru, NEW 10ème chapitre!
1. Commencement

Hello!

Voici ma seconde fanfic, très différente de la première, que j'ai imaginé depuis...pfiuuu... super longtemps, et qui a avancé au fil du contenu de mon MP4. Je ne sais plus sur quelle chanson elle est partie, mais toute l'histoire s'est développée autour de ces musiques et de leurs paroles. C'est pas vraiment une song fic, surtout qu'il y a au moins une dizaine de chansons, d'une dizaine d'artistes différents. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller avec les paroles, si je vais les mettre ou pas... Enfin bref^^

Ces pauvres personnages, avec qui je suis bien méchante, ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux).

Bon, là, c'est déjà un peu plus explicite que la première, donc **attention YAOI**. Y a pas de lemon (j'suis peut-être un peu jeune encore pour écrire ce genre de chose), mais il n'empêche.

Bon, cessons ce bavardage stupide et casi-inutile, et passons à l'histoire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-Parce que chaque vie commence par une rencontre...-_

Il marchait. Ses cheveux noirs trempés de pluie, le regard levé vers le ciel gris, un grand katana dans son fourreau lui barrant le dos. Il marchait, lentement, sur le trottoir qui menait jusqu'à chez lui, ne s'inquiétant pas de ses vêtements de lycéen imbibés d'eau, du rhume qu'il commençait à attraper, des obstacles sur sa route. Juste regardant le ciel, perdu dans des pensées plus sombres que le temps, plus morose que sa journée. Il baissa la tête en soupirant, fatigué. Cela lui permit d'apercevoir le virage qu'allait prendre sa vie, l'être qui changerait son destin tout tracé.

Des hommes étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de la petite rue où les voitures ne passent jamais, regroupés sur la route détrempée. Il fronça les sourcils, ébaucha un sourire. Il les connaissait bien, ceux-là... Oui, il les connaissait bien... Il s'approcha encore, confiant, pas comme il y avait quelques années, où la seule vue de leur ombre lui flanquait la trouille. Il se posa brièvement la question: «Qui est-ce qu'ils emmerdent, aujourd'hui?»

Il aperçut une tête blonde au centre de leur cercle et s'arrêta. Il ne connaissait aucun blond, que ce soit dans son bahut ou dans cette rue. Qui pouvait bien être le con qui s'était fait prendre comme un gosse? Il reprit son pas lent, s'approchant encore, par simple curiosité. L'un des voyous se retourna au bruit de ses pas et lança à ses potes:

-Eh, les gars, r'gardez qui s'ramène!

-Mais c'est notre cheeeer Sasuke! ricana le plus grand des cinq.

Ils s'avancèrent vers lui d'un bel ensemble, permettant au jeune homme d'apercevoir leur victime. Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris, perdant son air hautain qu'il affichait en permanence. Le gars devait avoir son âge, un peu plus, même. Des cheveux blonds et décoiffés éclatants, une peau mate qui brillait même sous les torrents du ciel, et des yeux... Des yeux plus bleus que l'océan, plus bleus qu'un saphir pur, plus bleus que le ciel en été. Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, pour s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Raté. L'ange était toujours là. Et d'ailleurs il avait l'air de s'en être pris plein la tête, le pauvre: il avait les lèvres en sang, des ecchymoses sur son visage et ses bras dénudés, sa respiration était saccadée et il grimaçait de douleur. Un frisson agita le jeune homme. Il fallait qu'il stoppe ça.

-Alors, Sasuke, ça fait un bout d'temps qu'on t'as pas vu! Y paraît que t'a décidé d'arrêter... Ou alors t'es venu nous aider à finir le travail?

Sur ces mots, ses quatre potes éclatèrent de rire. L'un d'eux se retourna vers le blond et lui asséna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre, ce qui finit de le jeter à terre. Sasuke serra les dents et murmura:

-Arrêtez-ça.

Le plus costaud fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et demanda en prenant une voix aigüe.

-Pardooon? Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Sasuke-chan? Je ne t'entend p...

Un sifflement déchira l'air, lui coupant la parole. En fait, il n'osait même plus respirer. Deux yeux d'un noir proche du néant le fixaient plein de haine et de rage, un gouffre profond et sans fin, un regard de tueur entrainé. Sur sa gorge, il sentait la froideur de l'acier. C'est là qu'il remarqua le fourreau maintenant vide dans le dos de l'adolescent. Ce salaud se baladait avec une épée!

-Ca...Calme...Calme-toi, Sa...Sasuke... Je...on... On peut par...parler, non?

Sasuke n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ses yeux de démon répondirent à sa place.

-Les...les gars...ve...venez...on... on se tire!

Les voyous s'enfuirent mi-courant, mi-trébuchant. Sasuke remit sa lame à sa place. Reprenant son expression neutre et fière si chère à ses traits, il s'approcha du blond toujours à terre et s'accroupit près de lui. Résistant à l'envie de le toucher, il demanda:

-Ca va? Tu peux marcher?

L'intéressé releva lentement la tête, la mâchoire crispée. «La douleur, j'imagine...» pensa Sasuke.

-Oui, c'est bon, souffla le blond.

Sasuke remarqua ses cicatrices bizarres sur ses joues, trois traits de chaque côté du visage. Étrangement, cela renforçait son charme sauvage.

-Tu veux faire soigner ça, non? demanda Sasuke, qui commençait à être gêné, sans pour autant faire apparaître la moindre expression sur son visage. Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital?

Deux grands yeux bleus affolés accrochèrent son regard.

-Non! Enfin... Il vaut mieux pas. C'est... c'est pas si grave.

Sasuke soupira, un peu décontenancé. Pas d'hôpital, hein? Vu l'état dans lequel il était, ça aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il y fasse un tour!

-Hum... OK... On va pas à l'hôpital. Mais il faut que tu reçoive des soins. Ca peut devenir dangereux si tu ne fais rien.

-Ce que tu veux, mais pas l'hôpital, ou les trucs du genre. Pas dans un endroit où y a du monde.

-Hein? fit Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils.

Alors, là... Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'avait bien put faire ce mec pour vouloir échapper au regard des gens (surtout qu'avec un physique pareil, il ne s'en serait pas privé, lui, du regard des gens), et pour s'être attiré les foudres de la bande d'idiots qui venait de partir.

-Bon, alors si tu veux, je peux t'emmener chez moi. C'est tout ce que je vois comme alternative.

Le blond hocha doucement la tête.

-Ton nom? demanda soudain le jeune homme.

-Naruto. Et toi?

-Sasuke. Viens, c'est par là.

-

Sasuke retira ses chaussures, laissant pour quelques instants sa charge se débrouiller lui-même. Il tendit le bras et effleura l'interrupteur. La lumière s'alluma d'un coup, brillante, éclatante, lui faisant mal aux yeux après la pénombre grise de la rue. Naruto découvrit une pièce simple, remplissant l'office de cuisine, de salle à manger et de salon. Sasuke, qui suivait son regard, lança:

-C'est pas très grand, mais ça me suffit.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, posa son katana contre le mur et son sac sur le sol. Lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, Naruto n'avait pas bougé.

-Faut te soigner, maintenant... La salle de bain est par là. Comme c'est pas très grand, il vaut mieux que tu aille t'assoir à la table. Je t'apporte le nécessaire.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla précipitamment, tentant d'échapper au regard azur de son invité si troublant. Dans la salle de bain, il se laissa aller contre le mur, regardant son image dans le miroir en face de lui. Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa glisser sur le sol, se passant la main sur le visage. Ce mec allait le rendre fou. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau? C'était inimaginable... Rien qu'à l'idée de revoir son visage en sortant, Sasuke sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. Il eu soudain envie d'hurler de rage.

«Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Tu le connais même pas! C'est qu'un mec normal... Non, pas normal... Merde, faut pas que ça recommence... Pas encore une fois... Merde, merde, MERDE!»

L'affolement l'avait gagné, et des images qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir lui passait par la tête, défilant à toute vitesse, lui rappelant la douleur qu'il voulait oublier. Se rendant compte que le temps qu'il passait à trouver les produits devenait un peu trop long pour être normal, Sasuke se ressaisit tant bien que mal, et fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

-Tiens, fit-il.

Il déposa devant Naruto des bandages, du désinfectant, du coton, et encore d'autres produits censés atténuer la douleur. Le katana n'étant pas une des disciplines les plus sûres, il avait l'habitude des blessures, et tout ce petit attirail lui avait bien servi, auparavant, lors de ses débuts.

-Merci, murmura Naruto.

-De rien, c'est normal. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? C'est la première fois que je te vois dans cette partie de la ville.

Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux du blond, dont le regard s'assombrit. Naruto détourna les yeux, visiblement pas disposé à en parler. Un peu gêné, Sasuke essaya de trouver un moyen de s'éclipser de nouveau.

-Je te laisse. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis dans ma chambre.

Il s'enferma et posa sa tête contre le bois frais de la porte. Il respira un grand coup, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment à éclaircir ses pensées embrumées par le regard de Naruto. Il se dirigea lentement vers son lit, se laissant tomber dessus, et essaya de maîtriser sa respiration, trop rapide à son goût. Il n'en revenait pas! Comment un mec qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer pouvait-il lui faire un effet pareil, le mettant dans tous ses états? Ca l'énervait à un point... Il balança un coup de poing contre son oreiller, qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de bien méchant. Il FALLAIT qu'il se calme. Qu'il gère cette foutue situation, qui risquait de compromettre deux ans de contrôle de soi absolu. Il réfléchit longuement. Après tout, il ne le reverrait pas. Il allait partir après quelques heures, un simple «merci, au revoir» suffirait, et tout serait terminé... Tout... Oui, mais... Pouvait-il vraiment mettre à la porte une personne comme _lui_? Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir un endroit où aller... Il se devait de l'héberger, après tout... Oui... C'était la moindre des politesses. Il continua de se convaincre de ses bonnes intentions parfaitement catholiques pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de se lever lourdement de son lit. Il se changea rapidement, laissant sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir sur le radiateur. Il soupira une dernière fois, commençant à trouver que cela devenait une habitude, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Naruto était toujours dans la cuisine, assit sur sa chaise, entrain de nouer des bandages autour de son ventre. Enfin, entrain _d'essayer_ de les nouer.

-Ca va mieux? demanda Sasuke, qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du torse si bien dessiné de son invité.

Naruto semblait avoir repris des couleurs, et de la bonne humeur, par la même occasion.

-Oui, sourit-il, ça va mieux, merci!

Sasuke se sentit défaillir face à un sourire pareil. Comment pouvait-on résister à un mec aussi beau?!

-Par contre...reprit Naruto. J'ai besoin de ton aide... S'il te plait.

Devant l'absence de réaction de la part du jeune homme, il continua:

-J'arrive pas à attacher ce foutu bandage, le morceau arrête pas de s'en aller... Et comme je suis pas contorsionniste professionnel, je galère un peu...

Ce fixant sur l'idée totalement stupide qu'il venait d'apprendre une toute petite chose à propos de Naruto, Sasuke le rejoignit et se plaça dans son dos, presque tremblant, sentant le rouge lui monter au joues. En quelques secondes le nœud fut fait, et il s'éloigna avec soulagement du beau blond. Il lança un regard vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait doucement. Il était tard, visiblement... Un coup d'œil vers sa montre: 20h51. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à manger, cette fois. Il se tourna vers Naruto, qui ayant fini, remettait son T-shirt encore trempé, et demanda:

-Il commence à être tard. Tu as un endroit où dormir?

Le blond le regarda et prit un air gêné avant de répondre:

-Ben...Non, pas vraiment. Je connais personne ici. En fait, j'ai pas de valise, ni rien... Enfin, j'suis un peu SDF, là...

Le grand sourire qu'il affichait empêcha Sasuke de s'énerver contre la situation. Il n'empêche qu'il n'en revenait pas. Ce mec débarquait dans une partie de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, il n'avait aucun contact, pas d'affaires, pas de bagages, pas de fric pour se payer un hôtel, et par dessus, il se faisait emmerder par une petite bande du coin. Mais sur quel genre d'imbécile était-il tombé?! L'imbécile en question avait dû remarquer l'expression contrariée de son hôte, parce qu'il se sentit encore plus gêné qu'avant.

-Tu... veux pas... m'héberger, par hasard? S'il te plait! J'ai pas tellement envie de dormir sous la flotte, et puis y fait froid dehors, et puis j'ai un peu faim, et puis j'te rembourserai quand tu veux, et puis y a cette bande dehors, et puis...

«Un vrai gamin», ne put s'empêcher de penser Sasuke. Il l'arrêta dans sa tirade d'un geste de la main.

-C'est bon... Tu peux dormir ici.

On était vendredi soir, il lui restait tout le week-end pour trouver un moyen de se débarasser de son invité un peu trop sexy... Il commença déjà à penser à la façon dont il allaient s'organiser.

-Bon, je dors sur le canapé...

-Ah, mais, non, t'inquiète, j'peux dormir dans le salon, je vais pas te piquer ton lit, quand même!

-... je te passerai des vêtements secs, aussi, reprit-il comme si Naruto n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Les tiens il faut les sécher, tu va attraper la crève, sinon.

Le blond s'apprêtait à protester une nouvelle fois, mais un regard de Sasuke suffit à le faire taire. Il fallait dire qu'un regard aussi profond avait de quoi vous faire tourner la tête... A chaque fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Naruto s'était senti tomber dans cette noirceur impénétrable et réconfortante, qui réunissait la chaleur des flammes et le froid de la glace. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme devait avoir un succès incroyable auprès de la gente féminine... Ce qui était bien sûr le cas.

Sasuke partit dans sa chambre, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il ouvrit une armoire, sortit quelques vêtements et les lui tendit, avec le même regard impénétrable qu'il affichait tout le temps.

-Tiens, changes-toi.

Naruto prit les vêtements sans grande conviction et regarda son hôte sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte. Seul, il s'assit sur le lit et essaya d'éclaircir un peu sa situation...bizarre. Lorsqu'il s'était enfui, il n'avait aucun but, juste partir loin de tout. Il s'était retrouvé à prendre le train, quittant toute l'équipe, s'aventurant tout seul au cœur du Japon dont il ne connaissait que la langue, et était arrivé dans la belle ville de Konoha. Là il avait déambulé pendant des heures, le ventre criant famine et la pluie lui brouillant la vue. Il était arrivé dans cette petite rue par hasard, et lorsqu'il avait rencontré la bande, il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de rebrousser chemin. Et comme un idiot, il s'était fait prendre. Il se remémora en frissonnant les coups injustifiés qu'ils lui avaient donné, et la douleur encore légèrement présente de ses blessures. Qu'allait-il faire?

Il était dans la maison d'un inconnu, certes un inconnu très attirant, mais un inconnu quand même. Il tourna la tête, balayant la chambre du regard. Elle était toute simple, un bureau, une chaise, une armoire, et un lit. Aucune personnalité dans cette pièce, pas d'originalité, rien que des murs blancs. Tout ce vide lui donnait la chair de poule.

«Il est zarb, ce mec...» pensa-t-il. «Je pourrais pas vivre la dedans...» Une seule fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur. En s'approchant, il apprit qu'elle s'ouvrait sur une petite ruelle qui séparait la maison de celle du voisin. Le genre de petite ruelle bien sombre qui donnait envie de passer son chemin.

-Cooool... murmura le blond, pas du tout rassuré.

Il jeta un regard au vêtements qu'il avait laissé sur le lit. Noirs.

-Quelle surprise...

Il les enfila, veillant à ne pas mettre de l'eau partout avec son jean et son T-shirt détrempés. Il avait de la chance: les vêtements lui allaient parfaitement. Apercevant l'uniforme scolaire de Sasuke sur le radiateur, il haussa les épaules et laissa les siens à côté. Lorsqu'il sortit, une bonne odeur régnait dans la grande pièce, une odeur qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, une odeur qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche...

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner à sa tache, c'est-à-dire mettre la table.

-J'ai plus grand chose à manger. Donc ce soir c'est ramens.

Un Naruto surexcité s'assit en face de lui et dévora littéralement le contenu de son assiette. Sasuke, effaré, le regarda fixement manger, avaler, engloutir le plat à réchauffer qu'il venait de déposer. Il comprenait que le blond devait avoir faim, mais...là... Il s'attaqua à son assiette bien plus lentement, n'aimant pas tellement ce genre de nourriture. Perdu dans ses pensées, comme d'habitude, il ne vit pas le regard de Naruto qui glissait le long des traits de son visage, de ses cheveux d'ébène, de ses yeux noirs aux cils longs, de son nez droit, parfait, et de ses lèvres fines où ils s'arrêta finalement.

La nuit fut longue pour les deux jeunes hommes. Aucun n'arrivait vraiment à dormir. Sasuke, sur le canapé, déjà pas très confortable, regardait avec désespoir la situation malvenue dans laquelle il s'était placé. Naruto, lui, angoissé par le futur, la réaction qu'ils allaient avoir lorsqu'il rentrerait, les engueulades qu'il allait se prendre, se consolant du fait qu'ils ne préviendraient pas la police, ayant l'habitude de ses escapades. Et plus que tout, il s'inquiétait de ce qui allait se passer avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et qui était déjà un peu trop à son goût pour une simple connaissance.

L'ébène se réveilla plein de courbature. Il se demanda vaguement s'il n'aurait pas dût garder son lit, tout compte fait... Les événements de la veille lui revinrent rapidement, et l'image des yeux bleu ciel de Naruto le convainquit que dormir sur le canapé n'avait pas été un si mauvis choix. Il se redressa douloureusement, plaignant sa pauvre colonne vertébrale.

Pendant ce temps, un blond tout décoiffé (ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude) ronflait joyeusement à moitié en dehors des couvertures. Ce qui fini par le sortir de son sommeil de plomb fut l'odeur de café qui envahissait la maison. Il sortit de la chambre, encore ensommeillé, et protesta:

-Du café? J'aime pas le café...

Avisant un Sasuke torse nu qui buvait tranquillement le contenu de sa tasse, il se ravisa intérieurement. Après tout...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger? demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Sasuke le regarda avec son mépris habituel.

-Je ne mange pas le matin, dit-il simplement.

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pris un air boudeur.

«Un vrai gamin» pensa le jeune homme, se rendant petit à petit compte du caractère atypique et assez... énervant de son invité improvisé.

-Et ben, moi, je mange tous les matins, et c'est pas ton..._truc_... qui va me remplir l'estomac.

Une vague de colère passa dans les yeux noirs et leur propriétaire ne manqua pas de répliquer:

-Si tu n'es pas content, je peux soit t'envoyer à la boulangerie la plus proche, qui est à un quart d'heure de marche, soit te foutre tout simplement à la porte. Et pour l'instant, je penche pour la seconde alternative.

Sur ces mots, il termina sa tasse et se détourna d'un Naruto rouge pivoine et assez énervé, lui aussi. Relevant le paris stupide et insensé de prouver qu'il était le plus têtu des deux, il retourna à grand pas dans la chambre en marmonnant des injures. Il reprit ses vêtements, plus secs que la veille, les enfila et revint dans la pièce principale, filant directement vers la porte d'entrée. Il sortit en claquant la porte, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-contrarié d'un Sasuke étonné par la situation. A peine dehors il remarqua les nuages gris et menaçant qui envahissaient le ciel.

-Et merde...murmura-t-il.

Toujours énervé, il repris la direction qu'il s'était imposé au départ et se mit à marcher sans savoir où il allait.

Sasuke, tout seul dans sa cuisine, soupira un grand coup, repensant à la stupidité inimaginable dont venait de faire preuve le blond qui venait de partir. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être aussi...bête... un vrai imbécile.

«Tant pis pour lui» pensa-t-il. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « et tant pis pour moi».

Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard plus sombre que la nuit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles.

On n'échappe pas à Sasuke Uchiwa.


	2. Question

Bonjour!

Bon, l'écriture as mit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Déjà parce que l'ordinateur s'est fait enlevé par tout le monde et ensuite parce que j'ai dû voyager un peu. Je suis désolée de tout le temps que ça a mit avant de venir, mais j'y pouvais pas grand chose... Pour une fois je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors...

Ces personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, et heureusement pour eux, parce que vu comment je les torture...

Bonne lecture!

PS: Merci beaucoup pour ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est très encourageant!^^

* * *

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fuis?-_

Accroupie sur un banc, Naruto se mordillait le pouce, à deux doigts de le manger tout à fait, tellement la faim lui tiraillait le ventre. Il était toujours en colère. Mais contre lui. Plutôt que de partir comme un coup de vent sur un coup de tête, il aurait mieux fait de rester et de s'assurer un _vrai_ petit-déjeuner. Son ventre criant famine approuva, lui arrachant une grimace. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé? Hier soir? C'était énorme, pour lui. Il repensa à Sasuke, le trouvant de plus en plus bizarre... Comment faisait-il pour ne boire qu'un peu de café? En plus un week-end, jour où on pouvait se lever tard et manger jusqu'à pas d'heure! Il soupira.

On était en Mai, un mois après la rentrée scolaire japonaise, et une vague de pluie et de mauvais temps s'était abattue sur la région, depuis le début de la semaine, à ce qu'il avait compris. C'était bien sa veine. Il aurait dût regarder la météo avant de venir, au moins il aurait une veste sur les épaules et une capuche sur la tête. Là, il faisait plus penser à un cocker mouillé qu'à un jeune homme. Et les cheveux dégoulinant devant ses yeux commençaient à l'irriter. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. En fait, Sasuke, qui devait être étudiant maintenant qu'il y repensait, avait été le plus gros coup de bol de sa vie. Enfin, peut-être pas de sa vie. Mais pas loin. Il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de retourner les voir et de revenir dans l'atmosphère stressante de d'habitude. Mais quel idiot il faisait!

Une ombre se plaça devant lui, le faisant relever la tête. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard méprisant bien familier lui faisait face.

-Sasuke! s'écria-t-il.

Le sourire hautain de l'autre s'élargit un peu plus.

-Je vois que tu te débrouille très bien tout seul, fit-il.

Il se détourna, faisant mine de s'en aller.

-Je peux te laisser, alors...

-Attends, Sasuke!

Pour manger quelque chose, il aurait été près à faire n'importe quoi, y comprit à flatter l'ego démesuré de celui qui l'avait à moitié foutu dehors. A moitié. Heureusement pour lui-même, il avait moins de fierté que l'autre, et un centre d'intérêt principalement axé sur son estomac.

-Non, je me débrouille pas du tout, je crève la dalle. Et je suis désolé. Je peux revenir, s'il te plait? C'était stupide, et puis j'ai nulle-part où aller... Enfin... Je crois que t'es le seul qui m'accueillera dans cette foutue ville. S'il te plait...J'suis désolé...

Totalement satisfait, le jeune homme revint sur ses pas et se campa devant le blond, le regardant de toute sa hauteur. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes, admirant une fois de plus sa beauté incomparable et sauvage, puis répondit d'un air ennuyé:

-Je sais pas si je dois vraiment te laisser revenir... Après tout, tu t'es en allé de ton plein gré...

-Sasuke! le supplia-t-il.

L'ébène se tut quelques secondes. Jamais il n'aurait joué à un jeu pareil avec quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto, il en était certain. Il aurait laissé partir un autre inconnu. Mais il faut dire que cet inconnu aurait été beaucoup moins familier avec lui. On aurait dit deux amis de longue date, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures.

-D'accord. Tu peux revenir. Mais tu calme tes caprices.

Le visage du blond s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, et il dût se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

-Merci! Merci, merci, merci!

«C'est vraiment un gamin...» s'étonna Sasuke.

Ce genre de comportement avait souvent le don de l'énerver. Il fallait croire que Naruto était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Une question germa dans son esprit, pendant qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin du retour, profitant que la pluie s'était arrêtée pour quelques heures.

-Dis-moi... T'as quel âge, au juste?

Le blond le dévisagea avant de répondre:

-Moi? 21 ans!

Il faillit éclater de rire. Et s'il n'était pas un Uchiwa, il l'aurait sûrement fait. 21 ans? Non...C'était impossible... Un jeune adulte qui se comportait comme un enfant de 5 ans, aussi capricieux, irréfléchi et impétueux. C'était incroyable. Avisant le sourire de son voisin, Naruto se vexa un peu.

-Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Rien, rien...

-Toi, tu es encore étudiant, non?

-Tu es plus observateur que tu ne paraît... Oui, je suis encore au lycée. J'aurais 18 ans en Juillet.

Trois ans d'écart. Cette pensée fusa dans leurs deux esprits. Bientôt suivie par une autre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en avoir à faire? En quoi cela les intéressaient-ils? Un grand silence s'étendit, chacun perdu dans son esprit.

-D'où tu viens? demanda le plus jeune.

Il doutait que Naruto porta des lentilles et encore plus qu'il se soit teint les cheveux. Et tout cela ne ressemblait pas beaucoup aux gènes japonais.

-Je suis américain, fit son ainé. Je suis né pas loin de Los Angeles et San Diego. Mais ma mère est japonaise.

Sasuke ne fut pas du tout étonné. Le blond n'avait pas de traits asiatiques, mais il parlait très bien la langue, sans le moindre accent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors? Tu rend visite à ta mère?

Naruto éclata d'un grand rire, qui lui parut pourtant teinté d'une pointe de tristesse.

-Ça va être dur... Elle est morte vers mes six ans. Comme je suis allé dans une école américaine, je n'ai pas appris à lire et écrire japonais, juste à parler. Ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de me l'apprendre.

L'ébène ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Il n'avait pas connu sa mère lui-même, et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il préféra se taire et passer pour un insensible, plutôt qu'un imbécile. Entre les deux le choix était rapide. Sa propre famille n'avait jamais eu de liens très forts. Les conditions n'étaient pas vraiment favorables pour cela. Cette pensée fit naître un sourire sans joie sur ses lèvres.

-Alors pourquoi tu es au Japon?

Il sentit le blond se fermer comme une huître. Bon. Un sujet sensible de plus.

-Et je suppose que si je te demande pourquoi tu évite les endroits fréquentés, je recevrai la même réponse? demanda-t-il, railleur.

Il avait visiblement raison, le même silence s'installa.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis pas un criminel, ou quelque chose du genre...

Le brun sourit intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'innocence totale du jeune homme, qui semblait bien trop puéril pour faire quoique ce soit de bien méchant.

-Je te crois, répondit-il simplement.

De retour dans la maison, Sasuke fouilla dans les affaires de sa chambre avant de lui tendre un porte-feuille.

-Tiens. La boulangerie est dans cette direction, tout droit. Tu peux pas te perdre. Prend ce que tu veux, mais à part si tu te sens capable de faire le trajet tous les jours, prévois-en pour après.

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux ronds, étonné.

-Tu me passe ton fric? Comme ça? Tout, en plus? Et ben...T'es encore plus bizarre que ce que j'croyais... Et si je te volais tout? T'aurais plus d'argent...

Le japonais éclata de rire. Lui, manquer d'argent? Impensable. Totalement impensable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne suis pas si stupide. Même si, contrairement à toi, je prend de l'argent quand je sors, je ne me balade pas avec des fortunes. Comme tu as pu le voir, c'est pas vraiment un coin recommandé, par ici.

Le blond l'observa un moment, sceptique.

-Comme tu veux, fit-il en prenant le porte-monnaie.

Le sourire de Sasuke à cet instant lui fit tourner la tête. Un peu égaré il sortit dans la rue sous le regard amusé et satisfait de son hôte.

-Ça promet...murmura celui-ci.

Le jeune homme pris son manteau, noir pour changer, son katana, qu'il fit passer dans son dos, et mis ses chaussures. Il hésita un instant avant d'hausser les épaules. Ça ne prendrai pas longtemps, pas la peine de laisser un message. Imaginant bien que Naruto prendrait minimum une demi-heure pour l'aller-retour, et qu'affamé comme il était il dévaliserait la boulangerie, il jugea qu'il aurait largement le temps. Ce qui risquait d'être le plus long, c'était de _les_ trouver. Il sortit. Le temps c'était nettement calmé. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Il tourna à droite, reprenant dans le sens inverse la route de la veille, lorsqu'il était tombé sur Naruto. Il ne savait pas s'il irait jusqu'à leur repaire, et il espérait sincèrement que cela ne serait pas nécessaire.

Il n'eut pas à attendre. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, il les trouva. Ils étaient une quinzaine. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il allait bien s'amuser. Ils le remarquèrent immédiatement. Parmi eux, il reconnut les cinq de la veille avec un grand plaisir. Entourés par les autres, ils étaient maintenant sûrs d'eux, et ils ne reculèrent pas en le voyant. Prenant une allure provocante, les mains dans les poches et le poids du corps sur une jambe, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme pour les juger, Sasuke attendit patiemment qu'ils le rejoignent. Des rires s'était élevé dans leurs rangs, moqueurs et méprisant.

-Tu es bien courageux de revenir, Sasuke-kun... D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ce n'est pas pour reprendre le travail que tu nous rend visite... Quel dommage. Tu étais l'un des meilleurs. Et quelle stupidité. Crois-tu vraiment que tu fais le poids avec ton jouet?

C'était le chef de la petite bande, un homme à la peau extrêmement pâle et aux cheveux noirs très longs. Habituellement, ils étaient deux fois plus. Les autres devaient être sur un coup, ou trainaient quelque par. Ne se départissant pas de son sourire, Sasuke attrapa la garde de son katana et tira lentement la lame de son fourreau.

-Il me semble qu'hier vous avez emmerdé un bon ami à moi...

La pointe vers le bas, il fixa ses adversaires, qui ne furent pas longs à comprendre. Canifs et couteaux brillèrent, des battes à peine dissimulées apparurent, et d'autres armes encore disparates. Le meilleur spécimen était incontestablement les poings américain de leur chef. Rien de cet attirail dépareillé ne fit ciller le jeune homme. Ils les connaissait tous. Sans exception. Il connaissait leurs peurs, leurs point forts, leurs faiblesses, leurs caractère. Et pour beaucoup, leur vie, leur passé, leur nom, là où ils habitaient... Leur famille...

Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Et aucun n'en était conscient.

Il se mit en garde, restant tout de même un peu prudent, et se concentra sur le premier arrivant. Il se décala sur le côté, évitant un coup maladroit, et frappa sur le poignet tendu, savourant le craquement sinistre qu'il produisit. Le second tenta un coup aux jambes. Évitant le bout de bois d'un bond en arrière, il para le suivant qui visait la tête et son poing partit s'écraser dans le ventre de son adversaire, qui tomba à terre. Le reste du combat se déroula sur le même ton. Par deux fois sa lame trancha la chair dans une blessure plus ou moins grave. Le chef regardait de loin, à l'écart, ne voulant pas se mêler au carnage de plus en plus sanglant qui se déroulait devant lui. Si au début il se contrôlait et tentait juste de mettre les voyous hors d'état de nuire, Sasuke avait fini par se déchainer, libérant une haine et une rancune trop longtemps bridées. Restant le dernier en lice, le chef sentit son tour arriver. Nullement impressionné par la performance, il se mit en garde, lui aussi.

-Orochimaru... Comme tu as dû le comprendre, je viens pour une vengeance. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, fit ironiquement Sasuke, qui se calmait lentement.

-Mais tu sais bien que ce plaisir est partagé, Sasuke-kun... Viens donc me raconter ta peine...

Il s'élança.

Naruto revenait tranquillement de ses courses, des paquets plein les bras. Il avait déjà mangé trois croissants sur le chemin, plus peut-être un ou deux pains au chocolat, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il ne restait quasiment rien dans le porte-monnaie de son hôte, mais il n'avait pas de remords pour autant. Si on lui disait «sers-toi», et ben, il se servait! Il se planta devant la porte d'entrée et poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit docilement. Posant toute la nourriture sur la table, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Sasuke. Il fit toutes les pièces de la maison en criant son nom, mais aucune trace de l'ébène.

Chose exceptionnelle, il décida d'utiliser son cerveau. Il avait pour habitude d'agir d'instinct, sans réfléchir, sans se poser de question, et la plupart du temps la méthode obtenait de bons résultats. Son entourage avait tendance à le croire un peu stupide, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de considérer les choses avant de se lancer. Il s'assit par terre, tentant de trouver la raison pour laquelle le japonais était parti. Et où, surtout. Déjà, il ne pouvait pas être parti vers la boulangerie, Naruto l'aurait obligatoirement vu, croisé... Donc, c'était l'autre direction. Et pourquoi? S'il trouvait le jeune homme, il le saurait... Il sortit tout de suite, arrêtant sa réflexion sur le champ, et se mit à courir le long des petites maisons et des impasses sombres.

Parade. Coup. Esquive. Riposte.

Le temps se résumait à ces actions. La fatigue venait, ralentissant ses mouvements, émoussant ses réflexes, allongeant son temps de réaction. Depuis combien de temps résistait-il? Il avait perdu la notion de durée. Plus rien n'existait, sauf son combat. Il ne pensais pas qu'Orochimaru serait aussi fort. Il était sûr de lui. Mais quel imbécile! Quel crétin il était! Il était dans la merde. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il n'arriverait pas à tenir le rythme. C'était impossible, au dessus de ses capacités. Un profond désespoir le gagna. Il était mort, foutu. Pour l'instant, il pouvait encore éviter les coups, les dévier... Mais pour combien de temps? Il avait déjà quelques hématomes, une ou deux éraflures, et il sentait qu'à la moindre faiblesse le prochain coup lui casserai quelque chose.

Soudain, derrière l'épaule de son adversaire, il aperçut deux yeux bleus et une tignasse blonde qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Adressant un sourire inquiétant au chef de bande, il fit son maximum pour maintenir l'arrivant dans son dos, empêchant Orochimaru de le voir. Il avait gagné.

Ils étaient assis tous les deux dans la cuisine, soignant leurs blessures respectives, plus anciennes pour Naruto, et plus récentes pour Sasuke. Un silence gêné s'était installé entre eux dès qu'Orochimaru s'était effondré sur le sol, transpercé par le sabre de l'ébène. Aucun ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Ils étaient égaux: chacun avait sauvé, à sa manière, la vie de l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu es retourné là-bas? demanda Naruto.

-C'est personnel, fit Sasuke.

Ils avaient tous les deux des secrets, l'américain commençait juste à s'en rendre compte.

-T'as failli y passer, quand même! cria-t-il, l'énervement remplaçant l'inquiétude.

-Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu as failli «y passer», hier! Alors fous-moi la paix!

Naruto accusa le coup, qui lui laissa un goût amer. La façon dont Sasuke pouvait changer d'humeur l'impressionnait. Quelques heures avant il l'avait repris chez lui en souriant, plein de gentillesse. Et maintenant il lui parlait comme à un étranger. Ce qu'il était, au fond.

-C'est pas la peine de t'énerver contre moi! J'te demande juste POURQUOI tu es allé chercher les noises à une bande de cons plus forts que toi!

-A ton avis? Je pensais avoir le niveau, je pensais être meilleur qu'eux, être plus puissant, être capable de les tuer en quelques minutes... Maintenant je sais que c'est faux, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

-Pourquoi tu voulais absolument les battre? Tu peux vivre sans te savoir supérieur à un groupe de voyous, non?

Ses yeux bleus accrochèrent ceux de Sasuke qui s'y perdit un instant avant de répondre:

-Pour la vengeance.

Le blond pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, demandant plus, voulant une réponse plus claire.

-Je les connais depuis longtemps, soupira l'ébène. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, vers mes 16 ans, quand je suis venu habiter ici pour mes études, je les ai rencontré. On peut dire que ça a été le coup de foudre. En quelques jours je faisais parti de leur bande. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était pas de simples petits voyous. Ils... Ils s'opposaient à... un groupe plus grand. Bien sûr, aucun des deux n'était recommandable. Mais je suis resté avec eux. Par esprit d'opposition, sans doute. Ils sont recherchés par la police depuis longtemps. Pour pas mal de délits. Et de crimes. Que ce soit des vols, du trafic de drogue, des viols et même des meurtres, on faisait tout et n'importe quoi. Au bout d'un mois je voulais déjà me barrer, j'en avais marre de faire tout ça. J'avais pas peur des flics, c'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont encore en liberté. Mais... j'avais pas la conscience tranquille. J'étais un peu l'élève de leur chef, Orochimaru, le gars de tout à l'heure. Il me formait, pour devenir un des meilleurs. C'est lorsqu'ils ont voulu que je viole une fille que j'ai dit non pour la première fois. Je pouvais pas faire ça. Alors j'ai essayé de me barrer. Ça a pas marché, ils m'ont rattrapé et j'ai fini à l'hosto. Lorsque je suis sortit, je suis retourné... près de ma famille. C'était...plus...sûr. Là, j'ai appris à me battre. D'où le katana. Je suis retourné vivre dans cette maison au début de l'année. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là, quoi... Et...quand je les ai revu... Et que j'ai vu qu'ils... te cassaient la gueule...J'ai eu envie de me tester. Tu as toute l'histoire.

Naruto resta silencieux plusieurs longues minutes, digérant le tout. Il savait que ce mec était bizarre, mais à ce point, c'était flippant.

-T'es en train de me dire que t'a fait partit de cette bande? demanda-t-il lentement.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure, crétin! Et...et puis... je... je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, moi!

Il se leva furieusement, renversant presque sa chaise, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte.

Le reste du week-end fut morose, passé dans l'humeur la plus sombre. Sasuke ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mettre un fantasme sexuel ambulant à la porte, et Naruto ne voulait pas encore retourner _les_ voir, surtout qu'il s'était bien attaché au jeune homme. Après tout, ils étaient liés d'une manière bien spéciale, maintenant. Chacun devait sa vie à l'autre. Le lundi arriva très rapidement, à leurs yeux. La veille au soir, Naruto demanda innocemment:

-Dans quelle genre d'école tu es?

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard froid avant de répondre:

-C'est un lycée normal, privé.

Le blond se remémora l'uniforme à la chemise blanche et au pantalon noir qu'il avait vu dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur ses propres années lycéennes en Amérique. Il avait arrêté avant, le système n'étant pas vraiment adapté à ses rêves. Il avait bien fini, en fin de compte. Mieux que beaucoup de ses camarades de classe, d'ailleurs. Il sourit doucement en repensant à son parcours.

-J'aimerai bien voir ton lycée.

Sasuke se figea, le fixant dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi?

-Comme ça, je sais pas, moi... Tu veux aller où, plus tard? T'as une idée?

-Non, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Pas vraiment. Il n'y a rien qui m'intéresse. Et... Si tu veux, tu peux venir. Ça t'éviterai de rester toute la journée à l'intérieur sans rien faire. Le lycée accepte les visites de ce genre.

Il acquiesça, satisfait, et heureux que la tension entre eux ait disparue.

-Par contre... fit Sasuke. Demain... Réveil à six heures pile.

Le blond faillit s'évanouir. Six heures?


	3. Chanson

Bonjour!

Je suis très contente, ça a mit beaucoup moins de temps cette fois-ci...

Bon! L'arrivée des chansons, tout se complique... Aïe aïe aïe... La chanson, pour ceux qui ne la reconnaitront pas, c'est Bad Day de Daniel Powter. Non, les paroles ne m'appartiennent pas... La chanson non plus... Tout le tintouin... Bref^^ Et le petit bout de chanson à la fin, c'est le début de Say When, de The Fray. Là aussi, ça m'appartient pas, blabla blaaaa... Que dire d'autre? Pour la traduction, cherchez sur internet! A part si on me la demande vraiment, j'ai... la flemme de la mettre^^

Que dire d'autre... Ah! Oui... Pour le nom de Tsunade... Elle a pas vraiment de nom de famille, alors j'ai mis celui de son clan, le tout pioché sur Wiki. Je sais pas si y a d'autres choses que je dois ajouter... Nan, je vois pas...

Bon! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, c'est la meilleure des nourritures, chaque fois que je reçois un e-mail du site pour m'avertir d'un truc du genre, ça me fait chaud au coeur... N'hésitez pas, ça m'encourage à être ponctuelle dans la parution des chapitres!^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-Tout ne tient qu'à quelques notes-_

Le réveil. Le mot comme l'objet lui donnaient des boutons. Troubler, pour ne pas dire arrêter un moment aussi important et délicieux que le sommeil était à la limite du sacrilège. Et cette horreur se répétait tous les matins, inlassablement... Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin un œil, il fut étonné de ne pas avoir un rayon de soleil pour l'aveugler. Un regard vers l'objet de ses cauchemars lui rappela la situation.

-Six heures... grogna-t-il de sous son oreiller.

Le traitement qu'on lui infligeait était abominable, totalement inacceptable. Quelle idée il avait eu! Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à faire et dire des choses stupides... La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-J'espère que t'es réveillé, parce qu'il ne sonne qu'une fois.

Un autre grognement s'éleva de l'oreiller maltraité. Et voilà que Sasuke s'y mettait... Il ne pouvait donc pas _dormir_? Tranquillement, sans gêner personne?

-Aller, lèves-toi!

Ben visiblement non. Il leva la tête, des cheveux blonds décoiffés devant les yeux. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin que Sasuke se changeait devant lui sans la moindre gêne, il retourna dans son oreiller, tentant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. OK, c'était _sa _chambre. Mais... Là... Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer il se décida à se redresser à renfort de soupirs.

-Bon...Courage...marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Après de longs préparatif où la mauvaise foi de Naruto fut compensée par les empressements de Sasuke, il furent enfin près à partir. Les cours commençaient à 7h30, et ils avaient de la marche à faire... Sasuke commençait déjà à chercher comment il allait pouvoir présenter son... ami à ses camarades. Peut-être en disant qu'il était un correspondant américain qui venait pour découvrir le Japon... Ou quelque chose du genre...

-Ah, oui! fit-il. J'avais oublié de te demander. C'est quoi, ton nom de famille?

Le jeune homme le regarda un moment sans répondre avant de détourner la tête.

-Tu sais, ils vont te le demander, là-bas.

Nouveau silence. Bon, ça commençait à l'exaspérer, cette histoire. Il se plaça devant le blond, lui coupant la route.

-Arrête ça tout de suite. Je te demande ton nom, pas ton CV, OK? Tu ne rentrera pas sans ton nom complet.

L'américain lui jeta un regard morne.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Il me laisseront rentrer.

Préférant ne pas insister d'avantage, surtout qu'il savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, Sasuke laissa tomber et ils reprirent leur route.

L'unique lycée privé de Konoha, qui était pourtant une grande ville, était en apparence un bâtiment assez peu impressionnant. Une simple façade blanche, une double-porte en fer noir qui donnait directement sur la rue, deux fenêtres toutes simples... Pas grand chose avoir, à part une magnifique plaque dorée gravée:

_Lycée privé_

_Hayashi's Hight School_

_Directeur: Tsunade Senju _

-Le lycée privilégie l'apprentissage de l'anglais, expliqua Sasuke. Alors ça se retrouve un peu partout...

Les cours ne commençaient que dans un quart d'heure, mais il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élèves qui arrivaient. Certains étaient pressés, d'autres retrouvaient leurs amis, les saluaient et rentraient dans l'enceinte en riant... Beaucoup leur jetaient des regards tantôt impressionnés et admiratifs, tantôt étonné, très surpris. Et pour la plupart, un peu des deux à la fois.

-Sasuke-kun!

Une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts courrait vers eux en faisant de grands signes.

-Ta copine? demanda Naruto, d'une voix pleine de jalousie.

L'ébène s'en amusa et préféra ne pas répondre, histoire de l'emmerder un peu.

-Salut, Sakura.

Elle se planta devant les deux jeunes hommes, détaillant du regard le blond, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est un nouveau pote à toi, Sasuke? C'est quoi ton nom?

-Naruto!

Il la trouvait amusante avec ses airs de petite fille. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux à son ami, et sembla très gênée, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre sans savoir quoi dire.

«Les ennuis commencent...»se dit-il. Il savait que cela arriverait lorsqu'il avait proposé de venir. Il en était même certain. Quand on fait la une des magazines, même depuis peu de temps, et qu'on voit votre tête partout sur internet, les gens finissent par connaître votre visage. Un peu quand même. Et ce n'est pas la casquette cachant ses cheveux blonds et le maquillage dissimulant ses cicatrices qui allaient changer grand chose...

-Et...Heu...Tu va rester avec nous aujourd'hui, c'est ça? demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui! Je viens de loin, et je visite le Japon pour quelques temps... Et c'est Sasuke qui m'héberge!

Le retour de sa bonne humeur, enfin. Il sentait la tension disparaître. Il était très doué pour ça. Il remarqua que Sakura fixait un point derrière lui et se retourna.

-Oh non, pas elle... Ino...

Il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi forcé. La fille en question était une blonde aux cheveux longs attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle se stoppa net dans son élan lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'américain.

-Bonjour... fit-elle. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas présentés! Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka! Et toi? Tu viens d'où? Tu es japonais? On dirait pas... Tu parle notre langue, au moins? Il faut que je parle en anglais? C'est bizarre, tu me rappelle quelqu'un... Tu va rester la journée? Ou moins? Plus, peut-être? Tu es un ami de Sasuke? Ou de... Sakura...?

L'avalanche de question s'était finie sur une note pleine de haine à peine dissimulée. Cette fille là faisait peur. Et semblait être très très bavarde... Il décida d'enchaîner avec son entrain habituel.

-Bonjour! Moi c'est Naruto! Je viens des États-Unis, et je suis un ami de Sasuke. Et oui, je vais rester toute la journée! T'inquiète, je comprends tout ce que tu dis!

Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, hein? Sans blague...

Arrivèrent d'autres personnes, toutes faisant parti d'une même bande. Il rencontra Shikamaru, qui lui sembla paresseux et désintéressé de tout, son meilleur ami, Chouji, un gourmand affirmé, Sai, un mec très bizarre qui souriait tout le temps d'une façon très inquiétante, Hinata, une autre fille proche de Sasuke, mais très timide, Neji, son cousin, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, avec les mêmes yeux très pâles mais une aura assez terrifiante en plus, Lee, un gars survolté avec une coupe au bol à vomir, Tenten, une fille effacée, pourtant jolie, Kiba, qui riait beaucoup et parlait fort, sans parler de l'odeur de chien mouillé, Shino, encore plus bizarre que Sasuke et qui ne disait pas un mot... Il y eu aussi Temari, une blonde avec une coiffure qui l'amusa beaucoup et avec un caractère très... prononcé, ainsi que ses deux frères: Gaara qui avait une tête de déterré, des cheveux rouge sang et un tatouage qu'il ne sut pas lire, et Kankuro, lui aussi couvert de tatouages bizarres sur tout le visage. Tout ce peuple faisait beaucoup de bruit autour de lui, et s'il fut certain que Shikamaru l'avait reconnu, aucun incident notable n'arriva. Les professeurs, au début interloqués de l'arrivée d'un «nouvel élève» dans leurs classes déjà chargées, ne purent résister longtemps au charme impressionnant du jeune blond. En quelques heures il avait réussi à se mettre le lycée dans la poche, tout simplement. Lorsque vint l'heure de la récréation, à son grand malheur, il fut littéralement englouti par la foule de curieux. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas Sakura entrainer Sasuke à l'écart, pour lui dire quelques mots...

-Dis-moi, Sasuke, ça fait combien de temps que tu le connais, ton américain?

Il l'avait regardée sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Pas très longtemps, répondit-il, glacial. Pourquoi?

Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

-Oh, pour rien! Enfin! Ouvre les yeux! On croirait pas que tu nous a ramené juste un gars normal! Il te rappelle rien? Personne? Nada?

Elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses histoires qui ne lui disaient rien du tout.

-Non! T'es contente! Je vois pas ce que tu me veux! Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être con, quand il s'y mettait!

-Est-ce que tu suis l'actualité, de temps en temps? Est-ce que tu vas sur internet? Est-ce que tu écoutes de la musique?

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança finit par la convaincre. OK. Ce mec sortait d'une grotte et avait passé sa vie enfermé dans une pièce sans télévision, sans journaux, sans ordinateurs, sans radio, _sans rien_!

-Il y a que ton Naruto ressemble _étrangement_ à la nouvelle star montante de la chanson... Et devine son petit nom..! Naruto Uzumaki! Alors, _excuse-moi _de t'informer de ce _petit_ détail, puisque visiblement tu n'es pas au courant! Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis de ce genre!

Alors là... Il resta figé pendant une longue minute. Ça en expliquait pas mal, c'est vrai... Mais de là à croire ça... Non... C'était...Impossible.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu avance?

-La totalité du lycée en est certaine, en tout cas! s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée.

C'était bizarre, mais le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto ne lui disait rien. D'accord, l'actualité musicale avait un peu disparu de sa vie depuis... près d'une année. Entre son retour dans sa famille, où il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de loisirs, et le mois qui avait suivi son retour dans la ville de Konoha, il n'avait rien suivit des infos. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il était coupé du monde extérieur, et à part les histoires et les débats de ses amis, il n'était au courant de rien. Son ignorance totale lui fit presque peur. Il se promit d'aller faire un tour sur internet le plus tôt possible. Un an, quand même! Et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien! Effrayant.

En attendant, il ne s'était toujours pas remit de la nouvelle. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait héberger une star sans le savoir... C'était si improbable...

-Compris.

Tout cela lui donnait quelques trucs à régler...

L'idée que Naruto soit un chanteur très connu ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il rentra chez lui, avec à ses côté un blond surexcité qui avait passé tout le trajet à parler de tout et de rien, sans se rendre compte que ses paroles restaient dans le vide. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la cuisine, il le fixa longtemps avant que leur regards ne se croisent enfin. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés, il plongeait sans retenue ses yeux sombres dans les perles bleues du jeune homme.

-Naruto Uzumaki, hein? murmura-t-il.

Il vit le blond se raidir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire et il répondit:

-C'est un de tes potes, non?

L'ébène n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

L'américain le regarda sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, restant dans son silence. Sasuke s'approcha de lui à pas lents, s'arrêta près de lui et répéta sa question. Naruto se sentit paniquer. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop proches. Ça allait mal tourner... Il détourna les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder en face, de peur de faire une grosse bêtise. Du coup, il décida d'en faire une autre.

-Je vais rentrer. Chez moi. Pas...pas la peine que je te... dérange plus longtemps.

Il fila vers la chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, devant un Uchiwa partagé. Il avait bien vu quel effet il avait produit sur le jeune homme, mais le voir partir était beaucoup moins drôle. Et pas du tout à son goût. Il le suivit et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, dévorant du regard le dos bronzé de Naruto, alors que le blond finissait d'enlever la chemise qui ne lui appartenait pas pour remettre ses propres vêtements.

-C'est vrai que tu chante? murmura-t-il.

Il le vit se stopper net dans ses mouvements, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il baissa la tête sans répondre.

-C'est assez étrange qu'un chanteur soit aussi silencieux, non?

Il s'approcha du blond, résistant à l'envie de caresser sa peau halée des doigts, savourant le frisson que son souffle provoquait. Naruto voulut ouvrir la bouche, parler, dire quelque chose pour échapper à cette situation gênante et ambiguë... Il ne put rien faire. Des lèvres posées dans son cou lui firent perdre tous ses moyens.

-Chante...

Il frissonna de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit la douce caresse se déplacer lentement, lui arrachant un soupir. Soudain, la présence réconfortante derrière lui disparut, s'éloigna, pour le laisser seul. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose et se retourna vivement, sentant ses joues bruler. Le sourire narquois de Sasuke le refroidit un peu, sans pour autant le ramener sur Terre. Il était déjà loin, là.

-Chante.

Un ordre, murmuré, mais restant une injonction sans détour. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs une chanson assez connue pour que la japonais la connaisse. Il savait d'expérience que faire de l'_a capella_ sur une chanson que le public ne connaissait pas n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Même avec une voix comme la sienne. La musique vint d'elle-même, les paroles s'échappant toute seule.

_Where is the moment when we need it the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin'on..._

Sasuke fut totalement déstabilisé. Sa voix était...incroyable. Pure, claire, sans le moindre de défaut, d'une justesse étonnante... Tellement belle... Il n'en revenait pas...

_Stand in the line just ahead of the law_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling into pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carrying on..._

Hypnotisé, prisonnier de ce son exceptionnel, il s'approcha du jeune homme et posa lentement un doigt sur le coin de ses lèvres, ce qui ne gêna en rien le cours de la chanson.

_'Cause he had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_He had a bad day_

_He had a bad day..._

Il se rapprochait, encore et toujours, doucement... Ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres se joignirent, arrêtant le temps, la chanson, tout ce qui se passait. Tout était figé, sans importance, d'une futilité incroyable. Plus rien ne comptait... Juste eux.

Soudain, Sasuke s'enfuit, rompit l'instant, s'éloignant de Naruto, complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait..? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire? Une vague d'angoisse lui coupa le souffle et il recula, presque titubant. Il était en train de faire une grosse connerie. Il n'aurait jamais dût faire ça. Jamais. C'était la pire erreur qu'il aurait put faire, et il l'avait faite. Mais quel...! Un défilé de souvenir le submergea, lui rappelant le meilleur comme le pire. Un frisson le parcouru. Il voulait partir, disparaître, s'en aller, loin... Loin de tout ça...

-Sasuke? Sasuke, ça va? Réponds-moi!

Deux immenses lacs bleus. Il sentit sa respiration se calmer peu à peu.

-Je ne dois pas, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

Il se laissa aller contre son épaule, abandonnant. Il était fatigué, il en avait marre, tout était si compliqué... Il ferma les yeux.

Naruto allongea l'ébène sur le lit et s'étendit à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais il était incroyablement heureux. Il contemplait inlassablement le visage pâle et fin du jeune homme, l'effleurant du bout des doigts de temps à autres, saisissant une mèche de cheveux pour l'écarter... Il sentait que demain allait être une longue journée... Il se souvint de la lueur terrifiée qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait provoquée, espérait juste que ce n'était pas lui... Un gros doute l'envahit. Après tout... Rien n'était moins sûr... Il pensa aussi à toute l'équipe qui l'attendait, à Tokyo. Jiraiya, son producteur, ne devait pas beaucoup s'inquiéter et profiter du séjour pour rencontrer la gente féminine japonaise. Celui qui devait s'angoisser à mort, ce serait sûrement Iruka. Aucun doute là-dessus, plus papa poule, ça n'existait pas. Un autre inintéressé qui ne doutait pas de lui, c'était Kakashi Hatake, son attaché de presse. Il était rare qu'il s'inquiète pour quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs... Et malgré leurs caractères, ils arrivaient quand même à le stresser. Et à un point! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se barrer au delà de deux mois de boulot! Franchement, il se voyait mal tenir la célébrité... Sans compter les lettres de fans. Comme s'il pouvait tout lire...! C'était des malades! Plus les journalistes, les interviews, les conférences de presse, les...

«Qu'est-ce que le monde est chiant, quand même..!»

Quelques rimes lui traversèrent l'esprit.

«Un début de chanson, super...»

_I see you there, don't know where you come from_

_Unaware but you're still from someone..._


	4. Départ

Bon, j'avoue, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que j'ai rien posté... Vous irez dire merci à mes parents... Et à moi pour mes mauvaises notes... Enfin, j'avais quand même un sacré gros problème d'inspiration. Mais ÉNORME! Et puis en plus je me souvenais plus du mot de passe... Oui, j'ai mis un mot de passe à mon texte. Pour éviter que des gens comme ma sœur ou mes grands-parents le lisent. Vous y croyez, vous? Pas vraiment, hein?^^

Enfin, j'ai plus qu'à me mettre à genoux et à crier des "Gomenasai!" à tout bout de champ...

La chanson ne m'appartient pas, c'est encore celle de The Fray, cf. le chapitre précédent...

Pour le tout début de ce chapitre, je me suis bien amusée, quand même... J'ai toujours adoré ce genre de scène qui n'arrive jamais dans la vraie vie. Bon, j'ai l'impression que c'est vachement réétitif, mais, je n'y peux pas grand chose...

Donc, euh... Bonne lecture et puis... encore désolée^^'

* * *

_-On n'oublie pas-_

Il se sentait vide. Fatigué. Il avait dormi et pourtant c'est comme s'il avait passé la nuit debout. Et en plus il avait mal à la tête. Ça c'était mauvais signe. Il n'avais pas vraiment envie de bouger, là. Il voulait continuer à dormir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais là il était _vraiment _crevé. Il bougea un peu, sentant quelque chose de chaud près de lui. Une sensation bien agréable que son cerveau complètement dans les vapes ne décrypta pas correctement. Alors bien sûr, il se rapprocha, cherchant à mieux en profiter. Sa main rencontra quelque chose de doux, la source de chaleur, sûrement. Et là encore, il y eut une mauvaise interprétation. Il se colla à cette chose non identifiée, qui en plus d'être vachement confortable, avait une bonne odeur. La totale. Bizarrement, ça bougeait, ça aussi.

-Sasuke?

Et ça parlait. L'information monta lentement. Trop lentement. Il ouvrit paresseusement des paupières lourdes comme des pierres.

Bleu.

…

Oh, merde.

Bien réveillé cette fois, il s'envola presque hors du lit, effaré, perdu, affolé... Bref.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Naruto le sentait mal, là. Il savait que ça allait exploser, et étrangement, il était persuadé que ça allait finir contre lui. Et ben, il avait raison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout dans mon lit, crétin?

Le blond s'empêcha de rétorquer que, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était lui qui occupait le lit d'habitude, et que l'intrus potentiel, c'était Sasuke. Mais face à un Uchiwa hors de lui, ça aurait été plus que suicidaire.

Oh oh...

A voir son regard perdu dans le vague, il était entrain de se souvenir de la veille. Ça s'annonçait très, trèèèès mal. Un très joli rouge pivoine vint ajouter un peu de couleur sur les joues blanches du jeune homme. Un «Oh, non...» s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Me dis pas que...

Naruto aurait bien voulu le laisser imaginer un tas de truc pas nets juste pour se venger, mais c'était contre ses principes. Malheureusement...

-Eh! T'inquiètes, on a rien fait! Rien! Calmes-toi...

-Et ben heureusement qu'on a rien fait, putain! Dégages de là!

Bon, il était légèrement en colère. Légèrement. Ça aurait put être pire. Il le pardonnerait. Sûrement.

…

Peut-être pas, en fait.

Il mangea tout seul. Comme d'habitude, remarque. Mais là, c'était vraiment pesant, tout ce silence. La seule chose qui troubla l'immobilité totale de la pièce fut un Sasuke toujours énervé qui allait prendre sa douche. Encourageant.

Non, totalement déprimant.

Sur toute la durée du chemin l'ambiance ne s'améliora pas d'un yotta. Super... La seule distraction pour le jeune blond, qui, vu la réaction de son hôte, avait laissé tout projet de relation de côté, fut de poursuivre l'idée de la veille. Pas celle du baiser, face à une rage pareille, son instinct lui disait plutôt de fuir. Non, il pensait au paroles d'hier. De nouvelles phrases venaient au fur et à mesure, et une grande envie de noter tout ça le pris. En marchant, pas vraiment facile...

Il ne savait pas si c'était son aura destructrice ou son air renfrogné, mais tous leurs amis ne manquèrent pas d'éviter soigneusement Sasuke. Il aurait bien suivit leur exemple si la foule de curieux n'était pas revenue à la charge, l'éloignant... de tout le monde, en fait. Il n'était pas loin de se noyer dans la foule grandissante, et pourtant il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul. C'était plus des vacances, qu'il prenait, là. Plutôt un séjour pour masochiste. Pendant les cours, lassé d'écouter des choses qu'il ne comprenait même pas, il continua ses paroles, seule distraction acceptable dans sa situation. En quelques cours il eut fini, à croire que l'ennui de sa situation lui donnait de l'inspiration.

_I see you there, don't know where you come from  
Unaware but you're still from someone  
Don't Appear to care that I saw you, and I want you  
What's your name? Cause I have to know it  
You let me in and begin to show it  
I'm terrified cause you're headed straight for it, might Get it_

Hear the song playin' on background  
All alone but you're turnin' up now  
And everyone is risin' to meet you, to greet you  
Turn around and you're walkin' toward me  
I'm breakin' down and you're breathin' slowly  
Say the word and I will be your man, your man, say when

-  
And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight  
Say when  
And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight

Come close and then even closer  
We bring it in but we go no further  
We're separate two ghosts in one mirror, no mearer  
Later on if it turns to chaos, hurricane comin' all around us  
See the crack, pull it back from the window, you stay low, say when

Come across you're lost and broken  
You're coming to, but you're slow and waking  
You Start to shake, you still haven't spoken, what happened  
They're comin back and you just don't know it  
and you wanna cry but there's nothin' comin'  
They're gonna push until you give in, say when  
Now we're here and it turns to chaos, hurricane comin' all around us  
They're gonna crack, don't you back from the window, you stay slow  
It all began with the man and country  
Every plan turns another century around again  
And another nation fallen

Maybe god can be on both sides of the gun  
never gone, understood why some of us never get it so good, so good  
Some are less fortunate than us  
All the less we'll go after us  
Never stops until we give in, give in, say when

And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight...

Ça n'arrangeait pas son moral, il fallait l'avouer... Il leva la tête de sa feuille et son regard croisa celui, assassin, de Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire peur, quand il s'y mettait! Bon, il comprenait que le fait de se réveiller dans le même lit que le gars qu'on connait depuis quelques jours à peine pouvait être un peu perturbant, mais là il trouvait qu'il en faisait un peu trop... Et puis il avait essayé de l'embrasser, quand même! Qu'on aille pas dire que c'était lui qui avait commencé, merde! Il ne s'y retrouvait plus. Un coup ce mec l'allumait et le coup d'après il le jetait de son lit. Dans tous les sens du terme. Fallait savoir, à la fin!

Et maintenant, il en ressortait encore plus énervé. Quelle belle journée...

Lorsqu'il eut un moment de répit durant la pause, grâce à un surveillant l'ayant pris en pitié, Sakura et Shikamaru le prirent à part.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke? demanda la fille au cheveux roses.

-Je vois que tu me soupçonne déjà... fit-il.

-Il est rare que Sasuke sourit, mais qu'il fasse une tête pareille l'est encore plus, expliqua Shikamaru. Alors on s'est dit que la raison c'était toi.

Très sympathique de leur part...

-Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas vous-même? C'est _votre_ ami, non?

Il ne se voyait pas raconter ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Mais alors pas du tout.

-Même si on lui avait demandé, il n'aurait jamais répondu.

Pas faux.

-Alors? fit Sakura.

Comment leur dire poliment que ça ne les regardait pas, surtout que ça les regardait, justement? Il se contenta de les fixer lèvres serrées. Le regard de Shikamaru le transperça. Ce mec était-il assez intelligent pour comprendre la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il était?

-Essaie d'arranger la situation. Uzumaki.

Shikamaru se détourna, faisant signe à Sakura de laisser tomber. Ha. ha. Uzumaki, hein? C'était quoi, ça? Une tentative d'intimidation? Il n'empêche qu'il était encore plus mal à l'aise que tout à l'heure. Décidément, il n'était plus le bienvenu, ici. Une grosse envie de faire ses valises le prit. Et de partir. Il reconsidéra la situation. Il sentait que rentrer à Tokyo devenait une idée de plus en plus intéressante. Vraiment. Et puis, s'il rentrait maintenant, avec sa nouvelle chanson toute neuve, peut-être qu'il ne se ferai pas trop engueuler... Sûrement même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe d'étudiant regroupé autour d'un banc. Mauvaise idée. Sasuke le regardait. C'était presque de la haine, à ce niveau là. Il trembla. Un peu comme la veille. Mais pas vraiment pour la même raison.

C'était décidé. Si ça ne s'arrangeait pas... Et bien, il partirait. Et pour de bon.

En rentrant, Sasuke alla s'enfermer directement dans sa chambre. Le message était passé, Naruto n'essaya pas de le suivre. Arranger la situation? Rien de plus simple. Coup de bol exceptionnel: il portait ses vêtements à lui, aujourd'hui. Il pris un peu d'argent, histoire de se payer le billet de retour. De toute façon il était capable de le rembourser. Sans problème. Il ferait ça par la poste, et puis voilà. Il aperçut un petit bloc note et un stylo, juste à côté du téléphone. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Quelques secondes plus tard, un numéro s'étalait sur la feuille blanche, et un autre était dans sa poche. Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre, sans grande conviction. Est-ce que ça se faisait de partir sans dire au revoir?

Maintenant oui.

Fait incroyable: il faisait beau. Il partit à droite. Il allait finir par la connaître par cœur, cette foutue route. Il prit son téléphone, éteint depuis quatre jours. Vingt-sept appels en absence. Dont vingt-six d'Iruka. Et un de Kakashi. Quelle surprise. Il pianota un moment, lisant la petite centaine de sms, toujours de la part de son père d'adoption. Il commençait à se rendre compte à quel point il pouvait s'inquiéter sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Il se retourna vivement, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un Sasuke d'une humeur massacrante. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il prit un air méchant et balança:

-Ça se voit pas? Je rentre chez moi.

Et il le laissa planté là, reprenant sa route. Il fut étonné que le japonais n'essaye pas de le rattraper. De l'empêcher de partir. Non, il ne faisait rien. Il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Et ça l'angoissait vachement. Il aurait largement préféré que l'ébène tenta quelque chose pour le retenir. Autant pour lui. Bon, et bien, cela lui faisait une raison de plus de se barrer!

Sasuke rentra chez lui. Il avait vu Naruto partir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se dit machinalement que s'était une bonne chose, pour lui-même comme pour le blond, que de toute façon il fallait bien que cette stupide situation s'arrête un jour, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache et encore moins à une star internationale, qu'il l'avait chercher et que c'était ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il avait décidé de lui faire la gueule durant toute la journée. Toutes ces belles paroles pleines de bon sens n'arrivaient pas à calmer la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il aurait préféré le suivre, c'était évident! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal... Il resta plusieurs heures dans sa chambre, fixant le plafond pensivement, se repassant les derniers jours en boucle. Il était devenu en quelques jours plus proche de Naruto que de n'importe qui, et il avait faillit dépasser la limite. Et dire qu'il l'avait embrassé hier. Enfin... si on pouvait appeler ça embrasser. Il se savait exigent envers lui-même, mais réprimer ainsi ses pulsions, enfermer ses sentiments pour essayer de les oublier, tout ça lui paraissait d'une cruauté et d'une stupidité pas croyable. Et pourtant... C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Pas pour lui, bien sûr. Jamais son frère n'aurait osé le tuer. Non, c'était plutôt pour Naruto qu'il aurait fallu s'en faire. Si cet imbécile ne s'était pas barré de son plein gré. Tout était bien qui finissait bien, en fin de compte. Plus ou moins. Alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal?

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas son numéro de portable.

«Et pour quoi faire?»

C'est vrai, ça... Naruto était parti. OK. Il était parti sans lui dire. Sans le prévenir. C'était bien qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, non? Alors son numéro... Même pas la peine d'y penser. Et dire qu'il lui manquait déjà. C'était pas croyable, bon sang! Un élément lui échappait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais...

Deux secondes.

Il était chanteur, non? Et s'il était aussi connu, c'était parce qu'il avait sortit un CD, non?

Il se leva précipitamment, et trente secondes plus tard il courait vers le magasin le plus proche. C'était une boutique spécialisée, en gros, à part des albums et autres singles, il y avait peu de chance qu'il tombe sur autre chose. Plantée dans un coin de rue, la façade donnant sur un boulevard, elle était assez grande. Il avait bien connu les vendeurs...Avant de changer d'adresse.

Après avoir salué le propriétaire et tapé la discussion pendant approximativement 10 secondes, il parcouru les rayons. Il trouva tout de suite. Il fallait dire que le single était tellement connu qu'il se vendait très bien. Alors on allait pas le cacher dans un coin poussiéreux en attendant qu'un client vous pose la question. Il en prit un et l'examina. «Be my escape»... Ça ne lui disait rien. Il se posa soudain une question étrange. Pourquoi Naruto n'avait-il pas chanté une chanson à lui, hier? Bizarre...

Arrivé chez lui, son premier réflexe fut de chercher Naruto du regard. Avant de se rappeler avec un pincement au cœur qu'il ne risquait pas de le trouver. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il réussit à détacher les yeux de la couverture montrant le visage du jeune homme et ses incroyables yeux, la musique remplit la pièce. Lorsque la voix du chanteur raisonna, un frisson le parcouru. Il s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois de sa clarté. La chanson était incroyable. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était en tête des ventes. Le contraire aurait été surprenant.

Il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise. Oublier quelqu'un n'était pas facile, mais oublier un chanteur mondialement connu l'était encore plus. Et cela devenait impossible quand le chanteur en question était beau comme un Dieu et qu'on y était... particulièrement attaché.

Assit dans un train en direction de Tokyo, un américain blond au yeux bleus s'ennuyait profondément. Les paysages à l'extérieur ne l'occupaient guère. Et il avait déjà appelé Iruka pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Il brancha ses écouteurs à son portable. Pas de chance, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas renouvelé son répertoire et aucune chanson ne valait la peine d'être écoutée. Il grogna et remit le tout dans sa poche, se préparant à passer le voyage le plus long et le plus barbant de sa vie. Le jour se couchait lentement, et pourtant il n'avait pas la moindre envie de dormir. Bon, pour la énième fois dans son existence, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie... Ca commençait à devenir pesant, là... De toute façon c'était trop tard. Et puis maintenant qu'il y pensais, son mobile était la plupart du temps in-joignable. Avec 50% de son temps à dormir, 49% à travailler et le reste à manger ou à respirer, son portable était coupé beaucoup trop souvent... En gros un appel de qui que ce soit était impossible à espérer sérieusement... Surtout quand le qui que ce soit vous regarde comme si vous étiez le meurtrier plus recherché de la planète... Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au numéro de Sasuke dans son répertoire. Non, il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra entre ses doigts et une brève lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux. Avant de s'éteindre lorsque les lettres d'Iruka s'affichèrent sur son écran. Avec un soupir il décrocha.

-Quoi?

Le ton blasé et énervé de Naruto vexa son interlocuteur.

-Comment ça «quoiiii»? Je t'appelle pour savoir quand tu arrive, mais je te laisse rentrer à pied si ça t'arrange...

Un nouveau soupir.

-Mais j'en sais rien! T'as qu'à chercher dans les horaires de trains!

-Naruto, ne me parles pas sur ce ton! Tu dois le savoir, c'est TOI qui le prend ce train.

-Eh ben j'en sais RIEN!

-Mais pourquoi tu es énervé comme ça? Je t'ai rien fait alors tu te calme!

Le jeune homme n'avais même pas envie d'essayer. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour passer ses nerfs à vif, alors autant en profiter.

-Je suis PAS énervé, et je sais PAS quand j'arrive, c'est clair?

Un silence suivit ses mots, avant que la voix chargée de colère à peine contrôlée d'Iruka ne retentisse:

-Très bien! Alors arrive à 22 heures si ça te chante, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller te chercher!

Naruto se retint de balancer son portable par la fenêtre ou encore de l'exploser sur le sol. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le siège en face de lui avant de le laisser dessus. Et voilà, maintenant il rentrait à pied! Mais quelle journée de merde! Il avait envie d'hurler mais un contrôleur, qui le foudroya du regard lorsqu'il aperçut ses pieds sur le fauteuil, l'en dissuada.

Il était effectivement vingt-deux heures lorsque le train Konoha-Tokyo arriva à destination. Il faisait nuit noire mais les lumières de la capitale l'éclairaient comme en plein jour. Naruto descendit du train les mains dans les poches, comme il y était monté, quelques jours plus tôt. La gare bondée lui donnait mal à la tête, il était crevé et trois-quart d'heures de marche l'attendaient. Super. Vraiment super. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se réveillait à 6 heures du matin. Il en allait de sa santé mentale, déjà grandement perturbée par ces derniers jours. En sortant, il reconnu l'Aston Martin dans laquelle on l'emmenait pour les conférences de presses, soirées et autres événement inutiles et ennuyeux. Il posa les yeux sur la plaque. C'était pas le bon numéro.

Combien il y avait-il de chance pour que la même voiture au prix exorbitant attende devant la même gare où il était, dans la même ville, avec la même couleur, du même modèle? Une sur combien? Un million? Ben c'était son jour de chance, il fallait croire... Ca commençait à le saouler, les faux espoirs... Bon, et bien, il était partit pour la promenade de santé à travers la plus grande ville du Japon...

* * *

Bon, c'est terminé! J'espère en pas trop faire dans la guimauve... Pour info, j'imagine plus la voix de Naruto comme celle du chanteur de Relient K (la chanson "Be my escape" est d'eux) que celui de The Fray... Mais je ne compte pas prendre que des chansons de Relient K, et pas que de The Fray non plus... Donc c'est pas très facile, là... Mais éoutez Relient K au moins pour imaginer la voix, quand même... j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas mes goûts musicaux totalement nuls! XD


	5. Je t'attend

Hello!

Je me suis depéchée, cette fois, parce que Samedi je rentre chez moi... Donc je pourrais pas vraiment écrire... Et puis c'est toute la première partie de l'histoire qui se termine... Reste, euh... La deuxième... Pis la troisième, la dernière. La deuxième risque d'être laborieuse à écrire... Et la troisième pleine de rebondissement^^ Nan, en fait je suis dans la mouise, parce que je sais pas comment je vais organiser tout ça... J'ai un gros creux, j'avoue... Enfin, j'ai jusqu'aux prochaines vaccances pour y réfléchir... Bon, je vous laisse lire, et je souhaite de bonnes vaccances à ceux pour qui il en reste...T.T

-Ela'rie

* * *

_-Appelle-moi-_

Cela faisait deux mois, aujourd'hui. Deux mois pendant lesquels il n'avait pas sourit une seule fois. Tout le monde s'inquiétait mais il était insensible à leurs regards soucieux. Chacun s'accordait sur l'origine de son attitude. Au début on lui avait posé des questions. Des curieux, qui s'interrogeaient sur l'absence de Naruto. Sakura avait pris son mal en patience et décidé de prendre en charge les questions indiscrètes, qui blessaient Sasuke un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle avait du mal à voir son visage fermé, tentant de cacher une douleur qui les gagnait tous peu à peu. Leur groupe tournait beaucoup autour de Sasuke. Il était en quelque sorte le pilier, celui qui les rassemblaient dans leurs différences. Alors tout le monde était plus ou moins affectés. Sa perte de poids considérable n'avait échappé à personne. Son entraineur était venu demander pourquoi il ne venait plus aux entrainements.

-C'est pas qu'il en a vraiment besoin, mais quand il tient son katana dans les mains, ça encourage les autres.

Il avait raté plusieurs jours de cours, ses notes avaient baissé. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois visité le bureau de Tsunade. Sakura avait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait sortir son paquet de cigarette à la fin des cours. Et plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus elle en voulait à Naruto. D'avoir laissé tomber leur ami, de l'avoir détruit à ce point. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Et à peu près pour la même raison. Elle essayait quotidiennement de lui parler, mais le silence dans lequel il s'enfermait était impossible à briser. Un jour qu'elle lui avait emprunté son portable, elle trouva enfin le moyen de le sortir de sa léthargie perpétuelle...

Cela faisait deux mois, aujourd'hui. Deux mois que sa bonne humeur légendaire l'avait quittée. Il voyait bien que ça inquiétait tout le monde. Même Kakashi, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible. OK, il dormait mal, et il mangeait moins. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de travailler. Alors tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Iruka se coupait en quatre pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Et la réponse était toujours la même: rien. Rien du tout. Il n'avait rien, il était en parfaite santé. Son nouveau single était bouclé. Dans deux jours il serait dans les bacs. Au plus profond de lui il espérait qu'il l'écouterait. Il se demandait parfois s'il se souvenait de lui. Bon, en deux mois, oublier quelqu'un était assez ardu. Il en faisait lui-même les frais. Mais, on ne sait jamais, hein? Il trouvait assez paradoxale (un mot qu'Iruka lui avait appris quelques jours plus tôt) le fait d'avoir envie que Sasuke se souvienne de lui et en même temps que lui-même l'oublie. Très étrange. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, à force.

Pendant ses heures de calme, dont le nombre avait triplé depuis que son single était fini, il passait son temps à fixer son téléphone, perdu dans ses pensées. Comme s'il espérait toujours un appel. Il connaissait déjà son numéro par coeur. Des fois il se le répétait en boucle, sans raison, peut-être pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce jour arriverait.

Il était assis dans un petit café de Tokyo, avec peu de client. Il devait être dans les environs de 20 heures et il faisait « nuit » dehors. Affalé sur la table, il regardait pensivement les passants à travers la vitre, jouant avec un verre vide. Il ne s'étonna pas quand son portable sonna. Encore Iruka qui se faisait un sang d'encre parce qu'il ne l'avait pas eu sous les yeux depuis plus d'une heure. Pire qu'une mère poule... Au bout de quatre sonneries il se résigna à lâcher son verre et à plonger la main dans sa poche. Il jeta un coup d'œil au numéro et se figea. Ce n'était pas Iruka. Un numéro inconnu, c'était rare...

-Uzumaki?

Il se redressa vivement, s'attirant les regards étonnés des autres clients.

-Sa...Sakura? Bégaya-t-il. Qu'est-ce que... Comment t'as eu mon numéro?

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement.

-Au moins je me suis pas trompée... Ton numéro je l'ai eu via Sasuke.

Sa voix s'était assombrie, ce qui fit monter une sourde inquiétude chez le jeune homme.

-Ah...Et...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est Sasuke. Il faut que tu revienne, Uzumaki.

Il sentit un poids comprimer sa poitrine à lui en faire mal. Revenir? Il ne pouvait pas. Il le voulait plus que tout, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui était totalement impossible.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sakura sembla se tendre comme un arc.

-Si tu le voyais... Il...Il...

Elle fondit en larme.

Assise dans sa chambre, Sakura avait hésité longtemps avant de l'appeler. C'était l'état de Sasuke qui avait fini par la convaincre. Elle tenait trop à son ami pour laisser tomber le seul moyen de le ramener parmi les vivants. Elle comprenait à moitié pourquoi Sasuke ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. Elle ne s'était juste pas rendu compte combien il pouvait être têtu. Et stupide. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son frère l'aurait marqué à ce point, jusqu'à le plonger dans une obsession pareille...

La voix de Naruto la rassura. Elle allait régler tout ça. Et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Et s'il fallait les protéger tous les deux, elle le ferait. Contre le monde entier si besoin.

Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de pleurer. Et elle avait continuer alors qu'elle décrivait tous ses malheurs, alors que son interlocuteur ne disait rien. Plus elle parlait et plus elle sentait sa peine s'alléger. Au lycée ils ne parlaient pas. Personne n'en parlait. Surement parce que ça faisait trop mal.

Elle avait placé tellement d'espoirs, tellement de confiance dans cet appel, que la réponse de Naruto lui déchira le coeur et l'âme.

-Je ne peux pas, Sakura.

Elle se senti tomber dans l'abîme le plus profond du monde. Sa dernière lueur d'espoir s'éteignit comme une bougie.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Je pars. Je rentre en Amérique dans moins d'une semaine. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je...

Il aurait voulu dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça, qu'il préférerait rester, lui, que Sasuke était la plus grande de ses priorités... Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il remarqua le silence incroyable qui régnait dans le café. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il comprit lorsqu'il vit sa casquette sur le sol. Les cheveux blonds découverts, il était parfaitement reconnaissable. Et là, c'était vraiment pas le moment pour une séance d'autographes. Il posa un billet sur la table, ramassa sa casquette rageusement et sortit en claquant la porte. Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son visage, bientôt suivie d'une autre.

-Merde, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il remarqua l'arrêt de bus à sa droite, et voulut s'y diriger, s'inquiétant du silence de Sakura, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la présence de cinq jeunes... qui en menaçaient un sixième. Il s'arrêta alors qu'une vague idée germait dans sa tête. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus son... plan paraissait réaliste. Et mieux, réalisable.

-Sakura? demanda-t-il, légèrement hésitant. Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger... Est-ce que tu me fait confiance?

Si elle lui faisait confiance? Alors là, elle était bonne! Il avait détruit son meilleur ami, l'avait réduit en pièce, l'avait brisé par son départ, et maintenant il lui demandait de lui faire confiance! Non, mais, elle rêvait, là?

-Bien sûr que non, enfoiré!

-Bon, c'est bien, t'es toujours là. Je crois que je peux... sauver Sasuke.

« Et me sauver par la même occasion » faillit-il ajouter.

Un silence lui répondit.

-Mais... Cela nécessite... Au moins un an. Un an de sa vie. Est-ce que je peux te le prendre pendant un an?

-Un an? Mais... Tu es... complètement malade, merde!

-Tu m'as demandé de le rendre comme avant, oui ou quoi?

C'était vrai. C'était son but initial, la nécessité de faire revenir Naruto avait découler de ses raisonnements. Alors pourquoi pas...

-A quoi tu pense...?

-Sasuke fait du... du kendo, c'est ça? Quelque chose du genre, avec un sabre...

-Oui, et bien? répliqua sèchement la jeune fille

-Je... je pourrais très bien l'engager.

Face à son silence, il reprit:

-Jusque là j'avais refuser qu'Iruk... qu'on me colle des gardes du corps, qui me suivrait partout, vu que c'est pas vraiment mon truc... Mais... Disons que... Sasuke a l'air plus discret. Voir même plus efficace. Alors je pourrais très bien le lui demander. Mais... Il devra venir avec nous. Aux États-Unis.

Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était son genre de peser le pour et le contre avant chaque décision, de bien réfléchir avant de se décider.

-Très bien. Fais-le.

Il avait encore disparu à l'improviste, repassant juste à sa chambre d'hôtel pour prendre de l'argent... et de quoi se couvrir. Il n'était pas bête à ce point, il avait compris qu'à Konoha, il pleuvait aussi. Il faillit rater son train, qui étrangement « avait réussi à être en avance ». Son excuse pitoyable ne tint pas cinq secondes face au contrôleur, et il dût acheter son billet à bord. Sans l'amende, heureusement pour lui. Après un trajet passé à dormir, il faillit rater l'arrêt. Il grimaça quand il aperçut l'heure: onze heure du soir. Pas très sûr de se balader ici aussi tard. Déjà qu'en plein jour... Il se mit en route en courant, histoire de s'attarder le moins possible. Le chemin était tracé en lignes de feu dans son esprit, il se souvenait de chaque croisement, chaque rue, chaque rond-point... Il arriva enfin, complètement essoufflé, devant la maison de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle distance il avait parcourut ni quelle heure il était, mais après 23 heures, les gens dormaient, en général. Il toqua à la porte, tremblant de fatigue et d'inquiétude. S'il ne lui ouvrait pas? Ou alors... Il était peut-être trop tard..? Son esprit refusa cette idée, beaucoup trop radicale pour l'assumer. Si c'était le cas, c'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. D'un côté, il espérait que l'état du japonais dépendait entièrement de lui. Cela prouverait bien des choses...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Sasuke se tenait devant lui, se retenant à l'encadrement de la porte, torse nu, éclairé par la lumière de la Lune et celle d'une lampe du salon. Cette vision de rêve aurait dût faire frémir Naruto, mais on coeur se serra plus qu'autre chose. Il avait maigri. C'était indéniable. Ses cheveux noir corbeaux était ternes, sa peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et des cernes sombres s'étalaient sous ses yeux remplis de surprise. Une légère odeur de cigarette profita d'un courant d'air pour s'enfuir de l'appartement. L'américain se rendit compte combien il avait mal assimilé les dires de Sakura. C'était bien pire que ce qu'il imaginait.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. C'était un rêve, un rêve de plus, une hallucination, causée par la fatigue... Mais pas la réalité. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il recula, cherchant à rassembler ses idées, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, cherchant à confirmer que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Naruto... l'homme rentra à sa suite.

-Sasuke?

Il s'arrêta brusquement. C'était un rêve. Le vrai été parti, le vrai l'avait abandonné, laissé ici parce que le destin le voulait, pour protéger sa propre vie.

C'était un rêve...

C'était un rêve.

Il se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se confondent, jusqu'à ce ue leurs corps se frôlent, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se ferment et leurs lèvres se joignent. Jamais un rêve n'avait été aussi consistant. Et n'avait embrassé aussi bien. Sa conscience s'échappa lentement, chuchotant une dernière certitude à laquelle il s'accrocha comme un naufragé à son radeau.

Il avait jusqu'à l'aube.

Un rayon de soleil fit scintiller une mèche de cheveux dorés, sans pour autant réveiller leur propriétaire. Car il l'était déjà. Perdu dans ses pensées, il jouait avec les fins cheveux noirs de l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Naruto avait été totalement déconcerté par l'attitude pour le moins étrange de Sasuke, la veille au soir. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions, trop absorbé par son étreinte fiévreuse et les baisers sur sa peau. Mais maintenant... C'était la demande qu'il allait lui faire qui l'occupait. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment abandonner tout ce qu'il avait ici pour le suivre, lui? Sa survie en dépendait, il commençait à s'en rendre compte. Du bout des doigts il suivit les contours de son visage, alors que le doute continuait de grandir en lui.

Soudain les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrir pour se fixer sur les siens. Le japonais fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose... Avant qu'une terreur incroyable se peigne sur son visage.

-Naruto..? Mais... Qu'est-ce que...?

A la grande surprise du jeune blond, Sasuke se serra contre lui et répétant:

-Merde, merde, merde, merde...

Il leva la tête vers lui.

-T'es réel, hein?

Naruto éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr que oui!

Son regard s'assombrit et il demanda:

-Pourquoi? A quoi tu pensais?

Sasuke eut un sourire triste et préféra ne pas répondre. Au point où il en était... Une connerie de plus ou de moins. La certitude que Naruto en valait la peine commençait à s'installer en lui.

-Au fait... Euh... Sasuke... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Face à l'absence de réponse de l'intéressé, la blond continua:

-Je dois rentrer aux États-Unis. Mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sasuke s'était arraché à ses bras avec violence, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension et de rancœur.

-Non! cria-t-il. Tu...

Il détourna le regard.

-Tu peux pas... Partir. Pas... Pas encore.

Naruto n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi désemparé, aussi désarmé... aussi vulnérable.

-Non, attends... Je... Je voudrais t'emmener, dit-il à toute vitesse, essayant de le calmer. J'ai eu une idée, hier. Tu pourrais venir avec moi, aux États-Unis, mais... enfin... Il faudrait que tu devienne mon garde du corps. Comme ça on pourrait... on pourrait rester ensemble... Mais... Ca nécessite que... Que tu abandonne... tes études, et puis... ta famille... tes... amis. Je... je comprends que ce que je te demande est énorme, mais... s'il te plait... Je crois pas que je pourrais partir là-bas et penser que... je ne pourrais jamais te revoir.

Sasuke s'était calmé. Il le fixait sans bouger, sans parler. Il réfléchissait, même si sa décision était prise depuis longtemps. Il avait Naruto, il ne le lâcherai plus jamais.

Les États-Unis. Un pays où son frère n'aurait aucune emprise sur lui, aucun moyen d'agir. Où il pourrait rester avec Naruto s'il le voulait. Un rêve... Le visage de ses amis lui revient en mémoire. Est-ce qu'eux arriveraient à le laisser partir... Il connaissait Sakura, très émotive, qui aurait du mal à supporter son départ. Et Tsunade qui ne manquerait pas de s'opposer à l'arrêt de sa scolarité... Oui, il y avait des inconvénients. Mais rien ne l'empêcherai de suivre Naruto.

-Je viens, murmura-t-il.

Il était midi et quelque quand Sakura rejoignit ses amis à leur table. Une ambiance morose régnait, menaçant d'empiéter sur sa propre bonne humeur. Elle posa son plateau de nourriture sur la table et son sac bandoulière à côté de son siège, le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres depuis le début de la journée ne souffrant pas du moral général. Elle n'avait pas vu beaucoup de monde à la pause du matin, mais avait préféré garder le silence quand même, gardant la surprise pour le repas. Attrapant sa boisson, elle lança joyeusement:

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer! D'un côté s'en est aussi une mauvaise... Mais la bonne vaut bien la mauvaise.

Des regards vitreux la fixèrent.

-Hé oh! Réveillez-vous! J'ai dis que j'avais une bonne nouvelle! C'est à propos de Sasuke...

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un concert de raclement de chaise retentit et qu'elle fut encerclée par tout le monde.

-Quoi donc, ma chère fleur? demanda Lee, avec ses manières un peu désuètes. Quelle est donc cette bonne nouvelle?

-Euh... fit Sakura, légèrement impressionnée. Hum, Sasuke ira beaucoup mieux à présent. Je pense que vous savez tous pourquoi il allait aussi mal, ces derniers temps...

Tout le monde acquiesça. Le départ de Naruto avec coïncidé exactement avec le début de dépression de Sasuke. Et pour les plus lents, Shikamaru s'était chargé de les mettre au parfum, le principal intéressé n'ayant pas eu l'intention de le faire.

-Alors, explique, la pressa Kiba.

-Sasuke ne viendra pas, aujourd'hui. Ni les autres jours. Il a retrouvé sa star internationale, et...

Elle fit mine de regarder sa montre.

-A l'heure qu'il est il doit être dans un vol en partance pour New-York!

Plusieurs cris de joie retentir dans la cafette, au grand damne des surveillants qui s'empressèrent de calmer les réjouissances.

-Combien de temps il reste là-bas? demanda Neji, qui gardait son regard pratique sur les choses.

-Ah...fit Sakura, la mauvaise nouvelle. Il part pour une année environ.

-Et... Il n'est pas venu nous dire au revoir?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Hinata.

-Naruto devait partir aujourd'hui... Alors il n'a pas pu venir... Mais je suis sûre qu'il reviendra, de temps en temps... Pour nous dire bonjour!

-Et ses études, il en fait quoi, lança Shikamaru.

-Et bien... Entre sa santé mentale et ses études, le choix est vite fait. Et puis... Je pense que le job de garde du corps est assez bien payé pour qu'il prenne une année sympathique...

-Quoi? Il va être garde du corps? s'exclama Temari.

-C'est trop la classe! renchérit Ino. Mais... Hééé! C'est pas juste! Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui es au courant? Hein, dis-moi pourquoi, sale...

-Parce que je suis meilleure que toi, grosse truie! répliqua Sakura en éclatant de rire.

L'euphorie générale dura toute la journée. Même sans son meilleur ami, Sakura trouvait le moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie, surtout en le sachant heureux, même à des milliers de kilomètre d'elle, séparés par un océan entier... Elle espérait au moins qu'Itachi ne viendrait pas mettre son grain de sel. Il avait déjà causé tellement de douleur, par le passé... Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses idées noires. Sasuke allait voyager, allait assister à de grands étonnements, allait croiser les plus grande stars du monde... Tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Si seulement elle avait su à quel point elle se trompait...


	6. Toi, c'est les coulisses

_Salut tout le monde! Wahou, ça fait presque un an que j'ai rien écrit! X) Vous m'en voulez pas trop j'espère! Enfin j'écris, là, c'est déjà ça! j'ai eu du mal à retrouver l'inspiration... Mais l'histoire est encore bien claire dans mon esprit, je manquais juste d'inspiration, c'est pas ma faute, pis de temps, pis là j'en profite, c'est les vacances, je passe mes journées seules à la maison, alors me voilà! =D Ça fait deux ans que je l'ai créée, quand même, en 2009, quoi! Ça veut rien dire, mais... chais pas, ça fait bizarre! Bon, j'ai pas eu trop de mal à écrire, c'est allé tout seul... _

_La seconde partie, là où tout va se corser... Et encore, ce premier chapitre et très gentil par rapport à la suite! Et oui, si vous voulez une fin heureuse, arrêtez-vous au chapitre précédent!_

_Bon, allez, bonne lecture! Puis encore désolée pour ce gros... nan, à ce niveau là, c'est même plus du retard! XD_

* * *

_- Fans et petits amis ne font pas bon ménage -_

Sasuke tenta une nouvelle fois de se détendre. Même s'il avait bien conscience que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers le blondinet qui l'accompagnait, ces centaines de têtes tournées vers lui le rendaient pire que mal à l'aise. En acceptant ce stupide job il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait affaire à une foule de groupies déchainées. Et pourtant… Il aurait dût s'y attendre, non ? Garde du corps. Rien que le nom faisait bien comprendre l'objectif principal : la protection physique du client. En l'occurrence, il s'occupait aussi de protéger son mental et de le distraire de temps en temps, mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son rôle premier. Cette partie-là était plus due à sa situation de « petit ami ». Il grimaça intérieurement. Dis comme ça, ça en devenait affreusement nunuche. Berk. Il toisa d'un regard méchant les fans agglutinés autour d'eux, qui l'ignoraient royalement. « Si elles savaient ces pauvres cloches ! » se répétait-il à chaque apparition de Naruto en public. Ah oui, si elles savaient. Si elles savaient que leur idole à la voix d'or était déjà casé, et avec un mec, en plus. Il était sûr qu'il y aurait moins foule. Et l'agence qui produisait Naruto en était sûre aussi. Du moins Iruka, qui était bien le seul au courant. Quoique… Hatake devait le savoir aussi vu les regards très inquiétants que lui lançait l'homme au visage toujours à moitié masqué. Sasuke se demanda vaguement comment il devait être sur sa photo d'identité…

En tout cas, Iruka leur avait bien spécifié que leur histoire ne devait surtout pas filtrer. Ce serait une catastrophe pour la popularité de Naruto, un véritable suicide professionnel. Si les jeunes hommes avaient trouvé la comparaison démesurée, la détermination d'Iruka (il avait insisté pour que Sasuke l'appelle par son prénom… celui-ci espérait qu'il ne faisait pas cela dans l'optique « beau-père ») avait fini de les convaincre. Pas de démonstration en public, devant le personnel de l'agence ou de l'hôtel ou même les dames de ménage, en présence de caméra, de presse ou de surveillance, et certainement pas dans la rue, près d'une fenêtre… Bref, personne ne devait savoir. Trois personnes étaient au courant. Pas une de plus. Sasuke avait failli répliquer méchamment qu'en comptant ses propres amis on dépassait largement les trois, mais l'expression un peu folle d'Iruka à ce moment-là l'en avait empêché. Il n'aurait pas été étonné que l'agence de production trouve le moyen de les faire taire. Et pas par les moyens les plus légaux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se remémora le jour où il s'était présenté à l'aéroport aux côté de Naruto, et de la tête du père adoptif du jeune homme. Iruka avait vu venir en la personne de Sasuke une batterie d'ennuis. Et en effet, il n'avait pas tort. Il fallut d'abord lui trouver un billet. Et convaincre l'hôtesse qui se chargeait des bagages que Sasuke n'allait pas se servir de son sabre pour découper les passagers de l'avion et le pilote. Un sourire de Naruto et une phrase cinglante de Sasuke la firent plier :

-Et pourquoi je tuerai le pilote alors que j'ai envie d'aller aux Etats-Unis sans me crasher au passage ?

Si au début Iruka n'avait pas posé trop de question, durant la deuxième partie du voyage, il s'en donna à cœur-joie. Quant au reste de l'équipe voyageant avec eux, ils étaient totalement désintéressé et pour la plupart, trop occupés à dormir ou à mater les hôtesses, pour se donner la peine d'écouter la conversation.

-Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ? avait-il attaqué.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, monsieur.

L'anglais de Sasuke était bon, au-dessus de la moyenne, même, grâce à l'éducation qu'il avait reçue auprès de sa famille. Néanmoins, l'accent américain était une vraie torture, chez certains…

-Et tu as quel âge ?

-18 ans.

Autant ne pas dire tout de suite qu'il était mineur et que ses… sa famille n'était pas au courant de son voyage soudain.

-Comment tu connais Naruto ? demanda Iruka, un peu plus méfiant.

-C'est bon, lâche-le, papa ! fit le blond, exaspéré.

Touché. Lorsque Naruto l'appelait papa, Iruka se pliait à toutes ses envies.

-Je… je dois bien savoir qui c'est, non ? répondit-il, hésitant. Et pourquoi il est là, accessoirement.

Naruto lui fit un résumé, c'est-à-dire les très grandes lignes : il avait été attaqué, Sasuke l'avait sauvé, Sasuke avait essayé de le venger, il avait sauvé Sasuke, Sasuke l'avait hébergé, Naruto lui avait proposé de venir et de devenir... garde du corps.

L'expression d'Iruka n'était franchement pas encourageante.

-Tu es en train de me dire que ce gosse, là, à peine adulte, veut devenir… ton garde du corps.

Sasuke tiqua au mot « gosse » mais préféra ne pas intervenir. Il était vrai que ça avait quelque chose d'assez invraisemblable quand on n'avait pas suivi toute l'histoire.

-Hum, oui, c'est bien ça… Y a besoin qu'il fasse un entretien d'embauche ? demanda innocemment Naruto.

Iruka le fusilla de regard, l'air soudain très fatigué.

-Arrête tes bêtises, Naruto. Tu crois franchement que parce qu'il a réussi à te sauver de quelques voyous, il va réussir à te protéger de tes fans ?

-… Bah, ouais ! répondit-il en toute innocence.

Là on le sentait vraiment blasé, le pauvre. Quand il les observait tous les deux il comprenait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que la protection de Naruto qui était en jeu… Mais une quelconque attirance n'était pas en prétexte suffisant pour remettre la vie d'une star internationale entre les mains d'un gamin.

-C'est non, Naruto. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire de… Sasuke, c'est ça ? lorsque nous serons arrivés, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'il est hors de question qu'il devienne ton garde du corps.

A vrai dire, il avait bien une idée sur ce que Naruto et Sasuke allaient faire ensemble, mais il préférait ne pas imaginer. Ni même y penser. Si les préférences de Naruto ne lui étaient plus inconnues depuis longtemps, c'était le genre de chose qui le mettait toujours légèrement mal à l'aise.

C'est ce moment que choisit Sasuke pour intervenir, trouvant que son cas était traité un peu trop rapidement.

-Je suis parfaitement capable d'assurer sa protection, monsieur. Vous pourrez me faire passer les tests que vous voudrez, je peux vous prouver qu'il sera en parfaite sécurité.

Il se tourna vers Naruto et rajouta en Japonais :

-Comme si j'allais laisser quelqu'un d'autre te toucher…

C'est ainsi qu'en arrivant (après que le katana de Sasuke ait fait jaser les autorités américaines, étrangement très pointilleuses là-dessus), et bien que tout le monde fut légèrement dans les vapes, Naruto put contempler avec satisfaction le visage de l'ébène s'éclairer d'émerveillement. Sasuke n'avait que rarement voyagé, et jamais en dehors du Japon. Alors l'Amérique ! Tout en gardant son sang-froid et sa prestance d'Uchiwa, il contempla les merveilles de New York et le mode de vie occidental bien différent de chez lui. S'il ne fut pas plus impressionné que ça par la limousine qui vint les chercher à l'aéroport, il ne se lassait pas de la vue que lui offrait la vitre teintée de la belle New York, illuminée même de nuit. C'était un peu Tokyo… Mais pas pareil. Déjà parce que rien ici n'était écris en Japonais. Autant dire que Sasuke eut le plus grand mal à déchiffrer toutes ces lettres…

-T'inquiète, t'aura bientôt l'habitude, le rassura Naruto, un grand sourire imprimé sur son visage depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien de retrouver son chez lui. Et son appartement.

-Si on peut appeler ça un appartement… souffla Sasuke devant le loft hors de prix de Naruto.

-J'y passe quelques semaines dans l'année… Mais c'est là mon chez moi. C'est là que j'ai grandi. Et que je vis avec Iruka !

Sasuke remarqua la pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Il avait rapidement compris qu'Iruka n'était qu'un père adoptif (les chats ne font pas des chiens et les bruns, pas des blonds) et il se retenait de questionner Naruto sur ses origines. Il se souvenait encore de son sourire triste lorsqu'il parlait de sa mère et n'avait franchement pas envie de réitérer l'expérience…

Iruka mit dès le début les choses au clair : Naruto dans sa chambre… et Sasuke dans une autre. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il accepte que le Japonais dorme ici plutôt qu'à l'hôtel ! Aucun des deux ne chercha à cacher sa vive déception et s'en suivit une joute verbale à laquelle Sasuke préféra ne pas participer. Il retint juste que l'argument principal de Naruto était le fait qu'il était chez lui, et qu'il était majeur. Celui d'Iruka, c'était que Naruto pouvait très bien se trouver un autre appartement avec le fric qu'il avait. Ce qu'il aurait sûrement déjà fait si ce loft n'avait pas une valeur sentimentale, Sasuke en était certain.

Le lendemain, Naruto avait vu, effaré, son père adoptif emmener Sasuke vers une destination inconnue. Le seul mot qu'il put en tirer avant que la porte ne claque fut « on va le tester, ton copain ! ». Il décida de profiter de sa matinée libre pour aller faire un tour et pour rassurer Sakura. Et ce n'était pas la facture de son forfait téléphonique qui allait l'arrêter !

-Allo ?

-Sakura ! Comment ça va ?

-Naruto ! Ça va très bien, merci ! Et… et Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme s'attendait à cette question. Il prit son ton le plus enjoué et répondit :

-Il va suuuper bien, t'inquiètes…

-Je peux lui parler ? Il est là ?

Celle-là par contre, il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment…

-Euh… Non, là il passe une sorte de… d'entretien d'embauche ? Mais si tu veux je te rappelle quand il revient. Il va vraiment mieux.

Il entendit distinctement le soupir de soulagement de Sakura, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Oui, il avait réussi sa mission première : rendre le sourire à Sasuke, et donc aux amis de ce dernier. D'un commun d'accord, ils décidèrent d'échanger leurs adresses e-mail et autres pour pouvoir se parler sans dépenser une fortune. Ce qui n'enchantait pas vraiment Naruto, vu qu'il allait avoir du mal à comprendre les caractères japonais… Et Sakura les caractères américains ! Mais bon, l'essentiel était que Sasuke pourrait encore communiquer avec ses attaches du Japon. Oui, car au grand étonnement de Naruto, Sasuke n'avait pas d'adresse e-mail. C'était à se demander si Sasuke avait la moindre vie virtuelle… Apparemment non.

-Et ne vend pas mon adresse sur eBay ou des trucs du genre, hein ? dit-il en guise d'au revoir. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à changer encore une fois !

Content de lui, il soupira en raccrochant. Sakura était en passe de devenir une amie pour lui. Le genre de chose qui était très rare, chez lui. La condition d'orphelin avait tendance à faire s'apitoyer les adultes et à faire fuir les gosses. Et une star internationale avait beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis sincères. C'était un des revers de la médaille que Naruto haïssait le plus. Non, la célébrité n'avait pas que des avantages. Son idée se renforça au fil des jours, lorsqu'il lui devint presque impossible de se balader dans New York sans casquette ni lunette de soleil. Autant dire qu'en hiver, l'ensemble était mal venu. Mais là, on était en plein Juillet, alors il n'allait pas se priver ! Il vissa une casquette sur sa tête, dissimulant ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil et mit une paire de lunette de soleil sur son nez, cachant au monde ses grands yeux bleus. Attrapant ses clés au passage, il sortit comme un courant d'air, décidé à se payer une glace et une boisson fraiche avant le retour de Sasuke et d'Iruka.

Il déambulait tranquillement dans les rues de New York, sa glace aux parfums improbables dans une main et son iPod dans l'autre, réfléchissant à sa prochaine sélection de chanson. L'air était chaud et sec, empiré par la pollution des lieux. Il était déjà assez loin, son loft étant beaucoup plus près de la banlieue résidentielle que du centre-ville, mais il préférait cette ambiance un peu plus « conviviale ». Il était impossible à reconnaitre, un jeune Newyorkais comme n'importe quel autre. Le genre de moment de plus en plus rare. Au détour d'une rue, il stoppa net devant une affiche de plusieurs mètres de haut placardée sur la face d'un bâtiment. Avec sa tête dessus. Et la date de sortie de son single. C'était aujourd'hui. Il fit demi-tour, une sensation d'étouffement dans la poitrine, souhaitant d'un coup que Sasuke soit à ses côtés. Il était un Newyorkais comme les autres… Enfin, presque.

Il rentra sans encombre, à part peut-être un ou deux chauffards qui faillirent l'écraser, et ouvrit avec lenteur la porte de son appartement, morose. Il fut accueilli par un baiser fougueux de Sasuke, qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié non plus la matinée passée en solitaire, et pas un Iruka toujours aussi soucieux qui apparemment s'était inquiété de son absence. Cela suffit à lui rendre sa bonne humeur coutumière. Il n'était peut-être pas comme tout le monde, mais il y avait quand même des gens qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était.

Un cri particulièrement fort réveilla Sasuke de sa rêverie. Ah, oui. Les fans. Il fallait faire attention. Attention à quoi exactement ? Quand il avait demandé, Iruka avec amèrement répondu qu'il aurait dû être au courant. C'était bien gentil, mais lui, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Pour l'instant, il s'était contenté d'accompagner Naruto lors de ses quelques déplacements qui pour l'instant se résumaient à des conférences de presse et des invitations pour les plateaux de télévision, dans les jours suivant la sortie de son single. Single qui était déjà en tête des classements, sans surprise. Pas très dangereux, tout ça. Là par contre, ça devenait beaucoup plus dur. Parce que pour la première fois, il accompagnait Naruto dans une rencontre avec ses fans. Aïe. Cela ressemblait un peu à une conférence de presse dans le sens ou Naruto était assis (et lui debout, bien sûr…). Par contre, les journalistes faisaient rarement la queue devant l'idole pour avoir un autographe. Ou pour faire une photo. Pour lui poser des questions Ou pour lui arracher sa chemise. Euh, non, ça c'était pas normal. Il attrapa fermement le bras de la fille qui s'était un peu trop emballée et lui jeta un regard froid comme la glace. Apeurée, celle-ci recula précipitamment, et alla se cacher dans un coin, son CD dédicacé serré contre elle.

« Ce sont vraiment tous des malades » pensa l'ébène, déjà fatigué par les cris et l'agitation ambiante. Et cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure. Il voyait Naruto sourire gentiment à ses côtés, apparemment aussi enchanté que lui. Il profita d'une accalmie pour vider une bouteille d'eau entière avant de reprendre son stylo et son sourire qui commençait à perdre de son éclat naturel. Sasuke sourit intérieurement. Il n'était pas si mal loti, en fait. Il aurait pu être à la place de Naruto. Pendant de longues heures la file de groupies défila en piaillant et en hurlant, toujours aussi excitée. A côté d'eux, Iruka allait et venait, faisant son apparition de temps à autre pour « voir comment ça se passe » et garder un œil sur le chanteur et son garde du corps.

La journée fut vraiment très longue. Tellement que les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, nullement dérangés par les lumières de la ville, Naruto roulé en boule, la tête sur les genoux de Sasuke. Iruka les couvait du regard, moins fatigué qu'eux. Ils étaient attendrissants, à force, et il devait bien avouer que leurs efforts pour ne pas se toucher étaient louables. Si Iruka n'avait pas sa chambre juste à côté de celle de Naruto, il les aurait sûrement laissé dormir ensemble. Mais bon, il avait déjà donné deux ans plus tôt, lorsque Naruto avait eu la bonne idée de ramener son copain du moment à la maison… Et ce jour-là, il n'avait jamais autant regretté le doux silence du sommeil. Depuis, aucun petit ami n'avait été toléré à la maison, et Sasuke était une grande première. Naruto avait bien suggéré l'idée du somnifère, il avait catégoriquement refusé. Et puis si Naruto voulait se faire plaisir en toute tranquillité, il pouvait s'acheter un appart et les meubles avec, même le bâtiment entier s'il le voulait.

Iruka était encore étonné de voir à quel point le jeune homme ne semblait pas perturbé par cette soudaine célébrité et la fortune qui allait avec. Il est vrai que la famille Uzumaki n'était pas des plus pauvres, loin de là. Le père était un homme politique assez connu et la mère une grande avocate qui avait tout arrêté à la naissance de Naruto pour se reconvertir dans l'art. Tous deux étaient des amis très proches d'Iruka, qui avait tout naturellement pris Naruto en charge à leur mort. Néanmoins, Naruto n'avait jamais paru particulièrement affecté par leur mort. Il avait acquis une volonté de vivre et une flamme intérieure qui éblouissaient tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, en faisant quelqu'un de charismatique, naturel et spontané…. Le contraire total de cet Uchiwa qu'il leur avait ramené. Etrangement, son nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais pas moyen de se rappeler où il l'avait entendu. Comment savoir si cet inconnu aimait Naruto pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il représentait ? L'appât du gain était chose courante dans ce genre de relation… Et puis ils étaient si différents tous les deux. Il ne doutait pas la capacité de Naruto à aimer n'importe qui, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs posé quelques problèmes, mais ce Sasuke n'était pas l'exemple même de la personne aimante et généreuse. Non, son style semblait plutôt être « glaçon arrogant et suffisant ». Le seul moment où Iruka le voyait moins… blasé, c'était lorsqu'il était avec Naruto. Le Soleil et la Lune, deux personnes si différentes qu'elles se complétaient parfaitement. Mouais, ça faisait très cucul-la-praline, tout ça.

L'arrêt de la voiture devant le loft fut accueilli par le grognement de mécontentement de Naruto, qui dormait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il faille se lever pour aller se recoucher derrière. Aussitôt calmé par Sasuke tout aussi mécontent, mais qui préféra se calmer en passant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, qui se rendormit sur le coup. Rapidement suivit par l'ébène.

« Et je suis censé les réveiller, c'est ça ? » se demande Iruka, dépité.

Ce n'est qu'après force cris et encouragements d'Iruka qu'ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'à leurs lits respectifs, où ils s'effondrèrent sans protester, l'estomac dans les talons. Le seul point positif dans l'histoire, c'était qu'ils étaient trop crevés pour se lancer dans une joute verbale afin de gagner le droit de dormir ensemble.

Les journées suivantes se passèrent de la même façon, de plus en plus fatigante au fil des jours, tellement le retard de sommeil s'accumulait. Dès le deuxième jour, il fallut cacher les cernes de Naruto avec du maquillage, lui qui n'en avait d'habitude pas besoin. Et encore, si Naruto avait déjà vécu ça lors de la sortie de son dernier tube, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Sasuke. Leur premier jour d'accalmie fut deux semaines plus tard, où ils n'avaient qu'une toute petite interview vers 22 heures. Il faut dire que la moitié de la matinée fut passée à dormir joyeusement, pour une fois qu'Iruka ne les réveillait pas à 5 heures du matin. Vers midi, il décida quand même qu'il était temps de les réveiller. Chose totalement inutile, vu que l'estomac de Naruto ne supportait pas deux repas manqués d'affilée, et que là on était pas loin d'atteindre les trois. Sasuke avait tout simplement été réveillé par les pas pesants de son imbécile adoré. Il resta allongé dans son lit encore quelques minutes. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait tranquille et au calme depuis deux semaines. La première fois qu'il arrivait à penser à sa situation sans qu'un cri ne perturbe le fil de ses pensées. Bon, premier point, il était heureux. Crevé, malmené en permanence, affamé, mais heureux quand même. Enfin presque. Pour le coup, il aurait vraiment voulu qu'Iruka se casse une nuit et les laisse tranquilles. Deux semaines, c'était pire que déprimant. Enfin, deux semaines d'abstinence c'était mieux que pas de Naruto du tout. Il jeta un regard endormi à son reveil. Wahou. Midi. Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Naruto aimait faire la grasse matinée…

-Sasuke !

Merde. Non, là par contre il aurait préféré rester tranquille. La bonne humeur de Naruto était des fois… envahissante. Il avait claqué la porte en entrant et s'était jeté sur le lit du pauvre Japonais encore dans les vapes. Qui lui répondit par ce qui devait ressembler de loin à un grognement étouffé par son oreiller.

-Tu viens pas manger ? J'ai trop la dalle, je sais pas comment tu fais…

Devant l'absence totale de réaction de Sasuke, vexé, le blond décida de trainer cet Uchiwa hors de son lit coûte que coûte. Il attrapa la couverture et tira un grand coup. Si pour Sasuke, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose vu la température estivale de Juillet, le fait qu'il soit torse-nu encouragea largement Naruto, qui commença à le couvrir de baisers dans tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ce qui n'aurait pas dérangé Sasuke s'ils n'avaient pas été accompagnés par des chatouilles. Oui, le grand, le froid et respectable Sasuke Uchiwa était chatouilleux. La honte. A force de gesticuler dans tous les sens, ils finirent par terre, et les éclats de rires mêlés des cris de grâce de Sasuke finirent par attirer un Iruka décidément très doué pour casser l'ambiance.

-Les garçons, dépêchez-vous, c'est près, ça refroidit, vous aurez tout le temps cet après-midi.

Il avait des fois l'impression de garder des gosses de 5 ans. Impression confirmée par Naruto lui tirant la langue avec application suivi d'un éclat de rire de Sasuke. Il sortit de la chambre en soupirant, les yeux au ciel.

-Allez, viens, fit Naruto après un dernier baiser.

Il se releva et tira l'ébène par la main jusqu'à la cuisine, qui n'eut que le temps d'attraper de quoi se couvrir.

Le petit déjeuner/déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, pour une fois que tout le monde avait bien récupérer.

-Au fait les garçons, j'ai quelques rendez-vous avec la production cet après-midi, annonça Iruka. Je serais de retour vers 20 heures. On ira diner et après on ira à l'interview de la chaîne de télévision, d'accord ?

Les garçons en question n'avaient écouté que la première partie et avaient du mal à cacher leur enthousiasme…

* * *

_Ça fini n'importe comment... J'espère que le chapitre suivant sera plus intéressant... va y avoir des morts! MOUAHAHAHAHA!_ 'tain je me suis pas relue, en plus! O.o


	7. Complications

Salut tout le monde! Je me suis dépêchée pour écrire ce chapitre, croyez-moi... C'est incroyable, en ce moment j'ai énormément d'inspiration, je n'arrête pas... Vous avez de la chance! ;p

Là, j'aurais une toute petite consigne avant que vous ne commenciez à lire. Lorsque vous arrivez au moment où Naruto chante, je vous en supplie, mettez la chanson en même temps. Je vous conseille même de l'écouter une fois avant, et puis de chercher la traduction... Tenez, allez-y, là, maintenant. J'insiste. Tappez "Say when - The Fray" sur gogole et chercher sur Youtube et écoutez-moi cette zoulie chanson.

Bon, pour ceux qui l'auront fait, vous la remettez quand vous voyez Naruto monter sur scène, et vous lisez en même temps que les paroles. Vous inquiétez pas de perdre le fil, à la place de certains couplets j'ai mis les réflexions de Sasuke... Comment ça, c'est compliqué? Essayez, vous verrez, ça vous mettra un peu plus dans l'ambiance... J'espère que vous ne lisez pas trop lentement par contre... Bon, allez, bon, courage, et bonne lecture!

Je précise, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de l'histoire, si, et la chanson, non. Bienvenue dans le fabuleux monde de la fanfic où vous prenez les personnages des autres et vous les torturez! =3

* * *

- Protège-moi du monde –

Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, il tentait de calmer son souffle, blotti contre Sasuke. La chaleur de Juillet n'était rien comparée à celle-là. Sa grasse matinée était passée aux oubliettes et sa fatigue revenue. Il jeta un regard au réveil sur la table de chevet. Iruka n'allait pas tarder, et de toute façon il n'avait plus la force de recommencer une nouvelle fois. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi une éternité, sa peau brulante collée contre la sienne, sa main blanche caressant ses cheveux dorés, perdu dans l'immensité de ses yeux d'obsidienne. La vie était belle, elle était merveilleuse.

-Naruto…

Il frissonna en entendant sa voix encore un peu rauque. Qu'il était beau, cet ange tombé du ciel… Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, faisant signe qu'il l'avait entendu.

-Tu ne m'as jamais fait écouter la chanson que tu as écrite. Celle pour laquelle on est obligé de parcourir les quatre coins des Etats-Unis.

Naruto rit doucement. Oui, il n'avait jamais écouté cette chanson, qu'il avait pourtant composée en pensant à lui, où chaque parole reflétait sa tristesse du moment. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, lui. Il ne voulait pas se remémorer ces deux mois douloureux où il n'était devenu que l'ombre de lui-même.

-Pour te la faire écouter, il faudrait que je bouge, protesta-t-il. Et j'ai pas envie.

Il appuya sa déclaration en se serrant un peu plus contre son amant, à la manière…

« …d'un gosse. C'est trop mignon. » pensa Sasuke. Il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger lui non plus. Mais il avait vraiment envie de l'écouter, cette chanson…

La serrure de la porte d'entrée claqua et il sentit Naruto tressaillir contre lui. Iruka rentrait. Et bien le choix de bouger ou non était vite fait ! La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit.

-Levez-vous, on y va dans une demi-heure, fit la voix d'Iruka. J'ai réussi à trouver un bon stand de ramens Naruto, et pas très loin en plus ! ajouta-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

L'évocation du mot « ramens » aurait suffi à faire faire l'impossible à Naruto Uzumaki. Il sauta du lit, direction la salle de bain de la chambre, déjà content à l'idée de manger ses nouilles japonaises préférées. Sasuke, resté au fond des couvertures, soupira. Il aimait pas les ramens.

Naruto avait exigé qu'ils prennent un taxi. Et qu'il puisse mettre une casquette. Et des lunettes de soleil. Pour une fois qu'ils n'allaient pas dans un restaurant chic où les clients le dévisageaient sans vergogne en chuchotant des trucs, et que les serveurs et serveuses ne se bousculaient pas pour avoir un autographe, il avait l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. C'était un petit restaurant propre, sans envergure mais sympathique et accueillant. Lorsque le gérant avisa Sasuke, il sourit. Oui, avoir un client japonais dans un restaurant japonais fait toujours plaisir. Même quand c'est un banal restaurant de ramens. Dont la carte n'était pas vraiment variée, comme le remarqua Sasuke. Le gérant s'invita à leur table en début de repas, décidant de taper la discussion avec le jeune homme. Le pauvre avait un peu de mal avec la langue de Shakespeare et ne connaissait que les rudiments pour servir les clients, alors un gars du Japon, ça le changeait un peu de l'accent américain. Bon, il faut avouer que l'expression glaciale de Sasuke lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu et il partit avant que les nouilles ne soient servies.

Naruto avait un don pour se faire remarquer assez impressionnant, et dans un restaurant de ramens, cette capacité était prouvée une fois de plus. Outre le fait qu'il se resservi trois ou quatre fois, il parlait fort, riait fort et… était lui-même, tout simplement. Doublé d'un sourire éclatant et d'une beauté sauvage et dévastatrice, c'était assez… dur de ne pas le remarquer. Surtout qu'il avait accepté d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil, laissant ses yeux bleus à découvert, ces yeux si beau dont Sasuke ne manquait pas de croiser le regard. La bonne humeur du chanteur était communicative et la petite table riait gaiement, pleine d'insouciance. Lorsque Naruto voulut commander un cinquième bol (« Mais comment fait-il pour ingurgiter tout ça ? » se demandait Sasuke, effaré), Iruka décida qu'il était temps de payer l'addition et d'aller à la chaîne de télévision chez qui l'interview devait avoir lieu. Arrivés dehors, une limousine, voiture presque habituelle maintenant, les attendaient. Iruka obligea Naruto et Sasuke à se changer dans la limousine, l'ensemble « jean troué / tee-shirt » étant mal venu sur les plateaux, allez savoir pourquoi. Lorsque le blond répliqua qu'il y avait des vestiaires dans les coulisses de l'émission, Iruka lui montra l'heure déjà tardive. Ils auraient à peine le temps d'arriver.

-Sasuke, tu restes avec moi dans les coulisses, compris ? fit-il. Et, Naruto, ils ont prévu de te faire chanter en live. Tu penses que tu en es capable ?

-Oui, oui, t'inquiètes pas… marmonna l'intéressé en se débattant avec les boutons de sa chemise écarlate.

Qu'est-ce que c'était con une chemise, quand même ! Un tee-shirt tout simple était beaucoup plus facile à enfiler, bon sang ! Sasuke l'aida en soupirant devant le manque de débrouillardise du chanteur. Et ça se disait majeur !

-T'as pas oublié un bouton, là ? demanda Naruto en louchant sur sa chemise un peu trop ouverte à son goût.

-T'es mieux comme ça, crois-moi, fit Sasuke en un demi-sourire.

La voiture se gara lentement devant l'entrée, où s'agglutinaient déjà les fans et les photographes. Naruto inspira un grand coup avant de sortir, suivit de près par Sasuke et Iruka, qui se faisaient tout petits. Les flashs des appareils photo étaient éblouissants, mais aucun des trois ne devaient le laisser paraitre. Et surtout pas le jeune chanteur. Non, lui il devait être parfait, souriant, attentionné… Heureusement que tout cela était naturel chez lui, la tâche en devenait moins difficile.

Dans les coulisses, le personnel était stressé et surtout stressant. On voyait les assistants, les ingénieurs du son, de l'image, les caméramans et tant d'autres encore dont Sasuke n'aurait pas pu dire la fonction courir dans tous les sens, se croiser et s'entrecroiser dans un ballet incessant… qui donnait un peu le tournis, quand même. C'était la troisième fois qu'il assistait en direct à une émission et il n'était pas vraiment habitué. Un assistant vint chercher Naruto pour l'emmener sur le plateau, laissant Iruka et son gendre en plan. Ils trouvèrent un endroit pas trop loin du plateau, à côté du public, d'où ils pouvaient voir la scène. Et intervenir en cas de problème, accessoirement. Si tout le monde voulait bien croire qu'Iruka faisait partie de la famille, le rôle de garde du corps de Sasuke en laissait plus d'un sceptique… C'était sûrement dut à sa carrure loin des gros tas de muscles habituels et au fait qu'il soit incroyablement jeune. Il sentait à travers le tissu le contact de son arme à feu. Il savait s'en servir, la seule chose ayant peut-être posé problème étant d'obtenir le permis de port d'arme. Actuellement, il ne l'avait pas. L'arme lui appartenait, vestige de son passé au Japon. Mais aux Etats-Unis, il n'avait pas le droit. Non, il ne l'aurait que dans quelques jours, la procédure ayant déjà été largement accélérée par la pression de la boite de production de Naruto. Sinon, c'était attendre 30 jours.

Pendant l'émission, il se remémora les différents tests que cette fameuse boite de production lui avait fait passer. C'était Kakashi Hatake qui s'en était chargé. Un nom japonais pour un homme dont les origines étaient plus que douteuses, avec des cheveux déjà gris à 35 ans et un masque pas très discret masquant la moitié de son visage en permanence. Le premier test était plutôt simple : tirer sur une cible et ne pas la louper. Sasuke avait réussi un sans-faute. Enfin presque. Hatake n'avait juste pas précisé que neutraliser ne voulait pas dire tuer d'une balle en pleine tête et pour faire bonne mesure, en rajouter une en plein cœur. Le deuxième test fut déjà plus physique. Dans l'éventualité où Sasuke perdrait son arme ou bien n'aurait tout simplement plus de munition, il fallait qu'il sache défendre Naruto. Et accessoirement sa propre vie. Heureusement pour lui, ce genre de situation n'arrivait que rarement et la famille Uchiwa avait fait de leur héritier un tueur. Il ne tua bien entendu personne, mais quelques-uns des gardes du corps au service de la boite étaient encore à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il était. Kakashi était déjà largement satisfait, mais lorsque Sasuke lui demanda s'il pouvait garder son sabre quand même, il préféra s'assurer que ce gamin n'allait pas se faire mal avec et lui demanda une petite démonstration. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un faire du kendo avec autant de vitesse, de précision et de force. Il eut du mal à l'avouer, mais ce gosse surpassait une bonne partie des gardes du corps sur le marché. Ses services auraient dû couter une fortune… Si Naruto ne lui offrait pas déjà le gîte et le couvert. Son salaire (qu'il ne recevrait pas officiellement ce mois-ci, vu que Sasuke ne serait pas majeur avant le 23 juillet) avait plus des figures d'argent de poche qu'autre chose. Si on ne regardait pas la somme, bien sûr.

Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par la coupure pub. Naruto les rejoignit en souriant, commençant déjà à fatiguer.

-On aurait pu venir une demi-heure plus tard, ils ne m'ont presque pas adressé la parole… fit-il d'un air faussement en colère.

-Le meilleur pour la fin, c'est connu, répondit Sasuke. C'est pour ça qu'ils te font chanter en deuxième partie. Ça attire les téléspectateurs.

-Mouais…

-Et puis comme ça je pourrais l'entendre enfin, ta chanson.

Il crut voir passer une ombre sur le visage de Naruto, mais son sourire habituel l'avait vite remplacée. Un assistant appela le chanteur pour qu'il règle les derniers détails avec l'orchestre qui allait l'accompagner durant le live et il dut les quitter.

L'émission reprit son cours quelques minutes plus tard, et cette fois-ci Naruto fut le centre d'attention principal. Sasuke attendait impatiemment la fin de l'émission, fatigué de rester debout et lassé du dialogue un peu creux des animateurs, devenant un peu plus irrité et énervé au fil de la discussion. Puis, à un moment, Naruto se leva enfin pour se diriger vers la scène. Il se plaça devant le micro adressa un dernier sourire à ses fans avant de devenir étonnamment sérieux, concentré avant même que tout ne commence. La musique commença et sa voix d'or s'éleva dans le silence de la salle.

_I see you there, don't know where you come from,_

_Unaware but you're still from someone,_

_Don't appear to care that I saw you, and I want you,_

_What's your name? Cause I have to know it,_

_You let me in and begin to show it,_

_I'm terrified cause you're headed straight for it, _

_Might get it…_

Les paroles frappèrent Sasuke comme la foudre, et il sentit son cœur s'affoler à chaque vers retraçant leur histoire. Leur rencontre, sous la pluie, chaque seconde qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, chaque parole qu'ils avaient échangées, chaque pas qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

_Turn around and you're walking toward me_

_I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly_

_Say the word and I will be your man, your man, say when…_

_And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight_

_Say when_

_And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight_

Il se souvint de ce soir qui avait tout changé, ce soir où il l'avait entendu chanter, où il avait brisé la promesse faite à son frère, ce soir merveilleux où il avait préféré fermer les yeux… Un couplet entier passa avant qu'il n'arrive à détacher ses pensées de ses souvenirs si doux et douloureux à la fois… Il revoyait presque Naruto devant lui, sa peau halée et ses cheveux dorés, le trouble qu'il avait provoqué en lui, leurs lèvres se frôlant, s'unissant dans un soupir… Et il l'avait laissé, trahi, rejeté, l'avait renié et l'avait laissé partir, tuant son propre bonheur, sous prétexte d'une quelconque raison qui n'en était pas une.

_Come across you're lost and broken_

_You're coming to, but you're slow and waking_

_You start to shake, you still haven't spoken, what happened_

_They're coming back and you just don't know it_

_And you wanna cry but there's nothing coming_

_They're gonna push until you give in, say when_

_Now we're here and it turns to chaos, hurricane coming all around us_

_They're gonna crack, don't you back from the window, you stay slow_

Il s'était détruit lui-même en refusant sa présence, en refusant de céder à ses sentiments. Il avait tout gâché, sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il avait peur, peur que son calvaire recommence, peur de tout perdre une nouvelle fois et de devoir retourner là-bas, de subir encore une mort…

_Maybe god can be on both sides of the gun_

_Never gone, understood why some of us never get it so good, so good_

_Some are less fortunate than us_

_All the less we'll go after us_

_Never stops until we give in, give in, say when_

_And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight_

_Say when_

_And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight_

_Say when_

_And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight..._

La voix s'éteignit dans un dernier accord de guitare et les applaudissements explosèrent dans la salle. Sasuke et Naruto, totalement étrangers aux exclamations et à l'enthousiasme du public, échangèrent un long regard valant plus que tous les discours du monde. Il vit comme un fantôme Naruto rejoindre sa place auprès des autres invités. La voix d'Iruka à côté de lui le fit presque sursauter.

-Il… Il a eu une période de dépression, qui a commencé il y a deux mois, commença-t-il, continuant à fixer Naruto. Il avait fait une fugue et lorsqu'il est revenu, quelques jours plus tard, il a commencé à changer. Tu l'aurais vu, tous les jours il s'acharnait pour trouver un bon rythme, les bonnes notes, tout… Il ne mangeait plus, ne riait plus, il passait son temps sur sa guitare sans penser à rien d'autre. Il n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant ces quatre jours de fugue. Mais je me doutais bien que ça avait un rapport avec sa chanson. Quand Naruto n'arrive pas à parler avec des mots, il écrit, et il chante, c'est son meilleur mode d'expression. Alors quand je t'ai vu, il y a deux semaines, monter avec lui dans cet avion… Je crois ne pas me tromper quand je pense que c'est toi qui l'as rendu comme ça.

Sasuke accusa le coup, une vague de culpabilité lui enserrant la poitrine. Oui, c'était lui, le coupable, lui le fautif, la cause de tous leurs maux…

-Mais d'un autre côté… Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. En quelques jours il est redevenu le Naruto d'avant, le… le gamin insouciant qu'il a toujours été. Et je pense que ça aussi, c'est uniquement grâce à toi.

Sasuke fixa Iruka, le remerciant et s'excusant à la fois, pour le mal qu'il avait fait.

-Alors, s'il te plait, ne le lâche pas, Sasuke. Ne le laisse pas tomber. Naruto est trop facile à briser, il ne lui faut pas grand-chose. Je sais que ça fait très papa poule, mais je le connais et je sais ce qui se passerait si…

L'ébène sourit intérieurement. Iruka n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Il ne laissera jamais Naruto seul. C'était hors de question. L'intéressé leur faisait d'ailleurs signe : l'émission était finie et une horde de spectateurs avides d'approcher le chanteur commençait à l'encercler.

« Et après le spectacle, il faut aller sauver la demoiselle en détresse… » soupira Sasuke intérieurement. Il n'était pas loin de minuit, ils étaient tous fatigués et la journée suivante allait être chargée. Alors il allait vite chercher la victime, prendre la voiture et retrouver son lit. Il se fraya un chemin à coup de coude à travers la foule, n'hésitant pas à faire mal et une fois qu'il eut atteint Naruto, il l'agrippa fermement par la taille et le tira à sa suite à travers les fans. Ils rejoignirent la voiture sans encombre et s'écroulèrent sur les sièges.

Iruka mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui clochait. _Ils ne se touchaient pas._ Ils étaient assis côte à côte, mais ils ne parlaient pas, ne s'enlaçaient pas, rien, leurs mains ne se frôlaient même pas. Il fronça les sourcils, espérant que ses paroles précédentes n'en soit pas la cause. Sasuke n'avait pas paru vraiment affecté, mais… Il se garda bien d'intervenir, par peur d'envenimer encore plus la situation. Arrivés au loft, chacun rejoignit silencieusement sa chambre, sans qu'aucun geste ni parole n'ai été échangés…

Allongé dans son lit, les couvertures gênantes rejetées à ses pieds, Sasuke fixait le plafond faiblement éclairé sans pouvoir fermer l'œil. Ce n'était pas faute de fatigue, c'était à cause de ce feu qui lui consumait le cœur. Voir à quel point il avait pu faire mal à Naruto, leur faire du mal à tous les deux, le mettait dans une rage folle contre lui-même. A chaque fois qu'il croyait enfin sombre dans le répit que lui offrirait sommeil, le regard plein de tristesse de Naruto venait danser devant ses paupières closes, envahissant ses cauchemars et le réveillant en sursaut. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque et sortit de sa chambre silencieusement, descendit les escaliers qui reliaient le premier niveau au rez-de-chaussée et passa furtivement devant la chambre d'Iruka pour rejoindre son but : celle de Naruto. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sentit avant de les voir les yeux du jeune homme se poser sur lui. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes près du mur, dévorant du regard la vérité qu'il avait nié jusqu'alors. Oui, Naruto avait changé. Il était plus mince, son visage était plus émacié, séquelles des deux mois qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre. Deux semaines n'avaient pas suffi à effacer ces petits signes de douleur, et les siens non plus, il le savait. N'ayant personne pour le surveiller et aucun père pour le forcer à manger, il s'était remis à fumer et avait maigri à vue d'œil. Il avait évité ses amis, ses professeurs, s'était enfermé dans son cocon de solitude. Lui aussi avait eu mal, mal à en mourir, et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il s'assit sur le lit, n'osant pas toucher cet être qu'il avait fait souffrir. Il essayait de faire passer dans un regard toute sa culpabilité et sa désolation, priant, espérant que Naruto comprendrait ses émotions. Celui-ci détourna les yeux en soupirant.

-Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais dû l'entendre, cette chanson.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de continuer :

-Je l'ai écrite il y a deux mois, et ces deux mois ne sont plus rien maintenant, d'accord ? C'est fini, tout ça. C'est du passé, rien de plus, quelque chose qu'il ne sert à rien d'évoquer. Le passé ne sert qu'à éviter de répéter les mêmes erreurs. Pas à te torturer les méninges ou à me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Ce qui est fait est fait, je ne t'en veux pas et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir non plus….

Il ajouta dans un sourire :

-Et arrête avec cette tête de chien battu. Tu m'avais habitué à un peu plus de prestance, Sasuke…

Il l'attira dans ses bras et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, essayant de lui faire oublier toute cette peine inutile qui ne faisait que gâcher le moment. Lorsqu'il senti la main de Sasuke passer sous son tee-shirt pour effleurer sa peau, il lui saisit doucement le poignet et chuchota :

-J'aurais vraiment apprécié, mais… Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Iruka avait le sommeil _très_ léger ?

-On n'est pas obligé d'aller aussi loin, argumenta l'ébène, dépité.

-Avec toi ce sera difficile de se retenir… lui répondit-il dans un sourire malicieux, avant de lâcher son poignet pour aller caresser son dos.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sasuke eut l'idée du siècle :

-Ma chambre n'est pas à côté de celle d'Iruka.

-Ta chambre n'a pas un lit deux places…

-Et c'est vraiment important ?

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Iruka se présenta à la table du petit-déjeuner, des cernes sous les yeux et ayant visiblement très _très_ mal dormi, les garçons comprirent que décidément, ce loft manquait d'isolation sonore.

Le premier véritable incident arriva quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une conférence de presse assez importante où plusieurs télévisions étaient présentes. Naruto répondait patiemment aux questions parfois indiscrètes des journalistes, provoquant de temps à autres l'hilarité générale, plus à l'aise que la plupart des hommes politiques. Sasuke, planté derrière lui et essayant de résister à l'envie de s'appuyer contre le mur à une dizaine de centimètres derrière lui, surveillait distraitement la salle. Bien sûr il n'était pas le seul garde du corps présent des montagnes de muscles engagés par la production, oreillette, flingue et inévitables lunettes noires (fin Juillet, c'était compréhensible, mais Sasuke était persuadé qu'ils les gardaient même en plein hiver)… La différence c'était que lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, était le garde du corps personnel de la star. Grosse différence. Il était chargé de protéger, les autres de neutraliser. Pourtant, ce jour-là, c'est lui qui la remarqua en premier. En partie parce que son visage, ses lunettes et ses cheveux roux lui étaient familiers. Il la scruta du regard, se demandant où il avait bien pu la voir… Elle fit un geste rapide et sorti de sa veste… un pistolet ! Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent de stupeur tandis qu'elle pointait le canon vers Naruto, une expression torve sur le visage, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine.

« Non ! » hurla l'esprit de Sasuke.

-Attention ! cria-t-il, projetant Naruto au sol.

Il se redressa et dans un même mouvement sorti son arme de poing, la pointa sur la fille rousse et…

Trois coups de feu retentir dans la salle, dont l'écho fut couvert par les hurlements de peur des journalistes qui se recroquevillèrent sur leurs chaises ou firent mine de partir en courant. Dans cette foule désynchronisée, chaotique et terrifiée, Sasuke vit vaguement la fille rousse s'écrouler au sol dans un cri de douleur, les deux jambes en sang. Il sentait son bras trembler sous le poids de l'arme, sa vision se troubler. Soudain la douleur fut là, aigüe, violente, insupportable. Il tomba à genoux, chercha appui contre le mur et regarda, hébété, le sang vermeille s'étaler sur sa chemise blanche. Il voyait le visage de Naruto effrayé devant ses yeux mais la douleur rendait tout lointain, comme appartenant à un autre monde, un monde qui n'était pas le sien… non, le sien il n'y avait que la souffrance qui existait, rien d'autre. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air qui lui arracha un cri. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, plus respirer, juste souffrir et attendre que ça passe, prier pour que tout s'arrête, pour que la douleur cesse… Il avait si mal…

-Sasuke ! Sasuke, tu m'entends ? Réponds !

La voix de Naruto lui parvenait à peine, par à coup, parfois diffuse, parfois claire et forte, mais il ne comprenait pas un mot, pas un son, tout lui était indifférent, étranger… Et puis tout commença. Il crut que le premier éclair de lumière venait d'un orage. Mais ce n'était pas logique, il n'y avait pas… pas d'orage dans une salle… Il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes… Un autre éclair de lumière lui éblouit les yeux, suivit d'un autre, et encore un… le monde n'était plus que souffrance et lumière vive, souffrance et cris, souffrance et sang… Il sentit, soulagé, un calme noir l'envahir. Les lumières s'éteignaient, le bruit s'effaçait, la douleur refluait… Sasuke s'évanouit sous les flashs des photographes.

* * *

Quand je disais qu'il y aurait des morts... MOUAHAHAHA! Nann! Tapez-pas! T.T Ok, il est pas mort! Ça vous va? Une balle dans le ventre, mais il est pas mort! =D

Vous voyez que je suis sadique... X3


	8. Célébrité

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Oula, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, mais l'inspiration n'est pas sur commande, comme le montre ce chapitre: j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire alors qu'il ne se passe strictement rien pour faire avancer l'histoire! C'est en quelque sorte une transition... M'enfin, vous verrez!^^_

_En ce moment j'ai une vraie playlist de chansons me rappelant toutes cette fanfic. Et je remarque la présence dominante de Lady Gaga et P!nk. Dooonc... il y a de grandes chances pour que j'intègre du P!nk et peut-être même la chanteuse elle-même, comme soutien moral du pauvre Naruto qui va s'en prendre plein la gueule, je peux vous l'assurer! X) Enfin, Sasuke prend plus que lui, et ce tout au long de l'histoire. Mais de toute façon je suis une grande sadique avec mes personnages (comment ça c'est pas les miens? J'ai marqué mon nom dessus pourtant! T^T) donc ils vont bien souffrir de toute façon, pas la peine de faire un concours._

_Que dire de plus? Je ne peux pas vous promettre le chapitre suivant dans la semaine qui vient, surtout que je passe mon Bac (XD), mais étant donné que les vacances approchent et que je n'ai pas trop de commandes côté dessin (si en fait, j'ai trooop de boulot mais trooop la flemme XD), j'aurais peut-être le temps et la motivation pour vous pondre la suite avant le mois prochain! ^w^ M'enfin espérez pas trop non plus... è_é_

_Allez, bonne lecture! \o/_

_Ela'rie-_

* * *

_-C'est beau l'Amérique-_

Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser tellement il avait peur, et qu'il allait en mourir tellement ça faisait mal. Il était là, assis dans un couloir vide, essayant de respirer malgré l'étau de la crainte. La crainte que tout s'arrête et que Sasuke ne s'en sorte pas. La crainte que son petit bout de paradis s'étiole et se meurt, que tout soit balayé par une balle de revolver, que la flamme qui le réchauffait jusqu'à maintenant soit soufflée et que tout s'éteigne… Il avait peur. Tellement peur…

-Naruto, tu as froid ? Tu tremble comme une feuille.

Il ne réagit pas. Comment Iruka pouvait rester impassible face au drame qui se déroulait, face à l'horreur dans laquelle il vivait ?

Il avait mal. Une douleur au flanc droit qui irradiait à travers son corps, à chaque respiration. Il ne se rappelait de rien, et il ne savait pas du tout où il était, le noir l'entourait de partout. Il se rappela alors qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux. La lumière elle-même était douloureuse, aussi envahissante et déplaisante que sa blessure. Blessure qu'il s'était faite… Comment d'ailleurs ? Il se rappelait de la lumière crépitante, de l'orage… Et avant ? Avant c'était le sang, le sang rouge et… La balle. La balle qui venait de la tireuse… La tireuse rousse. Où l'avait-il vu… Ah, oui. La rencontre avec les fans. Celle qui avait essayé de déshabiller… Naruto.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les plissant face à la forte luminosité de la pièce. Un plafond blanc, un bip régulier qui résonnait à côté de lui, quelque chose d'enfoncé dans sa gorge et qui lui faisait presque mal, et l'odeur… L'odeur des hôpitaux. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Il voulait se redresser, voir autre chose que le plafond, comprendre où il était… Il n'y arrivait pas, n'avait pas la force. Il sentait sur son bras le contact désagréable de la perfusion. Comme il avait envie de l'arracher… Elle et ce foutu tube censé l'aider à respirer. Et la douleur… Il fallait que quelqu'un la fasse taire…

Soudain des voix l'entourèrent, le visage inconnu d'un médecin se pencha vers lui, et commença à le toucher, à l'éblouir avec sa stupide lampe, sans soulager sa douleur… Il donna des ordres à l'infirmière qui commença à s'affairer autour de lui. Il ne comprenait rien, il voulait juste qu'on le libère de tous ces fils inutiles, qu'on le laisse respirer, qu'on enlève cette aiguille plantée dans son bras. Il tenta de prendre une grande respiration qui s'étouffa en un cri de douleur. Une infirmière lui enleva doucement l'intubateur. Ca y est, on le laissait respirer normalement ! Enfin, « normalement »… Chaque inspiration lui déchirait le flanc, menaçant de le renvoyer dans l'inconscience. Il fallait soulager ça, cette douleur horrible… C'était inhumain d'infliger ça aux gens. Il saisit au passage le mot « morphine » dans le tourbillon flou des mots qui pleuvaient sur lui, et bénit littéralement la personne qui le prononça. Quelques secondes plus tard, il referma les yeux et s'évanouit, pour changer.

-… se repose actuellement. Mais maintenant qu'il est sorti du coma, le reste ne devrait plus poser de problème. Il s'en sortira.

C'était la voix de ce médecin sadique qui l'avait laissé souffrir, il la reconnue tout de suite. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Etrangement, il n'avait plus mal. Il n'avait plus mal, mais c'était comme si son corps entier était engourdi, comme si tout ce qu'il entendait était lointain. Encore cette impression de déconnexion, d'éloignement. Il détestait ça.

-Sasuke ? Sasuke, tu m'entends ?

Oh, un ange… Avec une auréole de lumière autour de son visage magnifique…Et de jolis yeux bleus… C'était dur de penser correctement, c'était fatigant, contraignant… Mais il avait envie de parler à l'ange.

-Oui… croassa-t-il.

Peu de chance pour que l'ange ait compris quoi que ce soit. Il avait la gorge tellement sèche que le moindre son se transformait en râle incompréhensible.

-De l'eau.

On satisfit rapidement sa demande et le liquide glacé qui réussit à prendre le bon chemin le soulagea un peu. Le reste dégoulina un peu partout, à son grand agacement.

-Sasuke… On est à l'hôpital. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Non.

-Non ça va pas, ou non tu n'as pas mal ? demanda à nouveau l'ange, anxieux.

D'habitude Sasuke aurait sorti une réponse cinglante, mais avec le cerveau en stand-by, son formidable don pour la répartie avait pris des vacances.

-Les deux.

Il compris enfin qui était l'ange, à savoir un Naruto paniqué comme pas possible mélangé avec une grande dose de morphine. Alors à côté ça devait être Iruka. Et encore à côté, le docteur sadique. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Ou le contraire, il n'y voyait rien, de toute façon.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Dormi n'est pas le terme exact, mais… Tu es resté dans le coma deux jours.

-Ah.

Bizarrement ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-J'ai rien raté alors ?

Ah, vu le regard que lui jeta Naruto, peut-être que si, en fait.

-Disons que de total inconnu tu es passé au rang de… « héros » ?

Son cerveau mis dix longues secondes à analyser l'information. Héros… héros de quoi ? En vertu de quoi ? Bon sang, il y comprenait que dalle !

-Hein ?

Pas très littéraire, mais d'une efficacité redoutable.

-Ben… Vu que tu m'a sauvé la vie… Et d'une manière quand même assez spectaculaire… Disons que…

-Oui, et bien dis-le ! s'emporta Sasuke devant son hésitation. Ca devenait frustrant, à force.

-Tu fais la une des journaux, de la feuille de choux au magazine people en passant par le journal d'information… acheva Iruka à sa place. Et je parle même pas des news de la télévision. Autant le dire, c'est une catastrophe. La condition pour que vous…

Il vérifia qu'aucune présence sujette aux ragots ne trainait dans les parages avant de poursuivre :

-…que vous restiez ensemble, c'était la discrétion. Sur ce plan, c'est un peu mort.

-Reproche-lui de m'avoir sauvé la vie tant qu'on y est, lui rétorqua Naruto, puisqu'apparemment tout est de sa faute…

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, soupira Iruka.

Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet. Iruka se tourna vers lui.

-Ce que tu as fait était très courageux, Sasuke, et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez…

-C'est mon boulot, répondit-il d'un ton plat.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était les remerciements doublés d'éloges. Il ajouta en regardant Naruto :

-Et il était hors de question que je laisse une tarée te tirer dessus.

Le jeune homme le fixa avant de répondre doucement :

-Merci.

Un merci du chanteur lui suffisait amplement.

-Bon, on reparlera de tout ça une autre fois, d'accord ? Il faut que tu te reposes et on a un emploi du temps chargé cet après-midi. On repassera demain, Naruto, pas la peine de faire cette tête.

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes pour arriver à détacher Naruto de son blessé et dix autres avant qu'il ait fini de lui dire au revoir, mais Iruka parvint tout de même à pousser le jeune homme dans le couloir et à claquer la porte de la chambre de Sasuke.

-Tu me promets qu'on revient demain ? demanda-t-il pour la centième fois.

-Oui… Pire qu'un gosse…

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il... qu'il allait…

-C'est bon, Naruto, calme-toi un peu… Il est tiré d'affaire, il pourra marcher, courir, faire tout comme avant, aucune séquelle et juste une cicatrice… Dans un mois ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Alors arrêtes-toi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça à contrecœur. Si Sasuke était dans cet état c'était sa faute. Et la faute de cette fan, qui, pour une raison inconnue, avait décidé de le tuer. Interrogée par les services de police, elle avait refusé d'ouvrir la bouche. Son procès n'aurait pas lieu avant sa sortie d'hôpital et Naruto avait déjà décidé que ni lui ni Sasuke n'y assisterait. Il avait envie d'oublier, et c'est tout. Chose très difficile puisque la toute récente tentative d'assassinat avait fait grand bruit. Le nombre de lettre que la production recevait avait doublé en une journée et il promettait d'augmenter encore dans les jours à venir. Les magazines et les journaux s'arrachaient les derniers éléments de l'enquête, pourtant totalement inutile, ainsi que les photos prises par les journalistes présents lors de l'incident. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Un caméraman d'une grande chaîne ayant remarqué l'intruse avant les autres avait filmé toute la scène, faisant sa fortune immédiate. A chaque fois que les images passaient au journal télévisé, Naruto changeait de chaine pour ne pas revoir l'horreur de la scène, Sasuke baignant dans son sang et les journalistes l'assaillant comme des mouches, préférant le couvrir d'un déluge de flash plutôt que d'appeler une ambulance. Les photos morbides défilaient sur les écrans et dans les pages de la presse, sans le moindre respect pour le principal intéressé, qui avait failli y rester. Face à toute cette publicité gratuite, et aux langues de vipères qui criaient au coup monté, Naruto sentait une rage sans nom l'envahir. « Aucun respect pour l'individu. Pour eux il n'y a que le fric qui compte… Ah c'est beau l'Amérique…».

Le programme de sa journée était d'ailleurs centré autour de la tentative d'assassinat. Conférence de presse, enregistrement d'une interview et émission en live le soir même. Mais bien qu'elle soit prévue depuis longtemps, il ne voyait pas les producteurs rater une occasion pareille de lui soutirer des informations… Il était fatigué avant même d'y être. Son seul répit de la journée avait été de voir Sasuke. Et encore, la vision du jeune homme sur un lit d'hôpital, entouré de machine, de fils et de perfusions, était dévastatrice. Il était encore plus dépressif qu'avant. Et pourtant, dans dix minutes, il devrait se forcer à sourire, faire croire que tout allait bien, que la vie était belle, qu'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'il n'avait pas failli perdre l'unique personne qui comptait réellement pour lui… Oui, décidément, c'était beau l'Amérique.

-Vous savez sûrement beaucoup de monde a remarqué votre réaction paniquée lorsque votre garde du corps s'est fait tirer dessus…

-Il me semble que lorsque quelqu'un de son entourage se fait tirer dessus, il est normal de paniquer, non.. ? répondit ironiquement Naruto, sans se départir de son habituel sourire.

Il voyait la question venir et chaque conseil qu'Iruka lui avait donné lui revenait en mémoire. La journaliste, absolument pas dupe, repris par-dessus les quelques rires qu'il avait déclenché :

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que beaucoup ont trouvé votre réaction, votre… prévenance, assez… disproportionnée par rapport à un simple garde du corps.

S'il s'était écouté, Naruto lui aurait arraché les yeux pour le ton condescendant sur le « simple garde du corps ». Il répondit en riant doucement :

-Une personne qui risque sa vie pour sauver la vôtre et se retrouve gravement blessé, il est normal de se préoccuper de son sort, mademoiselle… Mais il est vrai que Sasuke n'est pas qu'un _simple _garde du corps, comme vous le dites si bien.

La salle retint son souffle, attendant la suite. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, ils avaient tous des soupçons plus ou moins affirmés…

-J'ai rencontré Sasuke il y a quelques mois, lors de ma tournée au Japon. Alors que je me faisais agresser dans la rue, il m'a sauvé la vie, et lorsque plus tard les voyous en question ont voulu répliquer, j'ai sauvé la sienne. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je lui ai proposé ce job de « s_imple_ garde du corps ». Il est bien plus, pour moi : c'est un véritable ami. Vous comprendrez donc ma réaction face à sa blessure, j'espère ?

En voyant les mines déçues de quelques journalistes, il comprit que la stratégie made by Iruka avait porté ses fruits. En faisant croire dès le début que Sasuke était son meilleur ami, il écartait tout soupçon possible sur leur relation. La seconde partie du plan d'Iruka consistait en théorie à lui trouver une copine assez jolie qui aurait rôle de leurre, mais Naruto avait refusé catégoriquement. Premièrement parce qu'il était certain que l'illusion ne tiendrait pas deux minutes. Deuxièmement parce qu'il ne ferait rien pour que cette illusion tienne : hors de question d'embrasser la demoiselle, même pour de faux. Troisièmement parce qu'utiliser quelqu'un de cette manière était horrible et cruel. Et quatrièmement parce qu'il ne se voyait pas expliquer ce plan foireux à un Sasuke qui venait d'écoper d'un séjour à l'hôpital pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient tirés d'affaire, du moins pour l'instant. Et surtout, Sasuke aurait le droit de lui parler à peu près normalement lorsqu'ils seraient en publique.

Le reste des questions porta sur ses projets vis-à-vis du procès, pour finir sur son dernier single. Le cas de Sasuke ne fut plus évoqué une seule fois. Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la voiture, après la conférence de presse, Iruka félicita le chanteur :

-Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef ! Ils n'y voient que du feu…

-Des fois j'ai vraiment envie de tous leur arracher la tête, à ces vautours… marmonna-t-il sombrement.

-J'ai vu ça, oui, répondit Iruka en fronçant les sourcils. Tu avais un sourire de dément quand la journaliste t'a parlé de Sasuke… J'ai bien cru que tu allais lui sauter dessus.

-J'aurais bien aimé, oui !

-Tu sais, à propos de la fausse petite amie…

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, là.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, épuisé.

-Tu veux qu'on passe à la maison ? fit son père, inquiet. On a une demi-heure.

-Oui, le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer.

Le reste de la journée, Naruto répéta sa version abrégée de l'histoire à chaque question concernant Sasuke, provoquant toujours les mêmes réactions : la déception des journalistes face au ragot croustillant qui n'en était même pas un, le soulagement des fans puisque son annonce rassurait les plus homophobes et les filles ayant de sérieuses vues sur lui, et l'excitation face à cette nouvelle histoire d'amitié qu'on pourrait bien creuser un peu… Ils voulurent repasser à l'hôpital le soir même, mais ils n'acceptaient plus les visites, ce qui fini de lui pourrir la journée.

Sasuke, de son côté n'en menait pas large. Il était sous morphine, moins fort qu'au début, certes, mais il avait toujours l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Enfin, « cauchemar » aurait été plus approprié. Il essayait de remettre en place les quelques éléments qu'il avait, chose extrêmement difficile et qui nécessitait sa concentration totale pour combattre la brume qui lui enveloppait l'esprit. Et la partie qui le perturbait le plus, c'était cet orage juste avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Des éclairs aveuglants et un crépitement assourdissant, dans une salle close c'était assez bizarre quand même. Ca le perturbait tellement qu'il dormi à peine, cette nuit-là. Bon, d'accord, il faut avouer qu'après deux jours dans le coma, il n'était pas vraiment fatigué. Le lendemain, l'infirmière qui était censée s'occuper de lui réalisa, lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait vraiment _beaucoup_ de chance. Elle trouva une centaine de raisons de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire, enchainant excuses bidons et prétextes foireux sous les regards noirs de son patient, et sembla totalement insensible à ses réponses acerbes. Le pire fut sûrement lorsque Sasuke fut obligé de lui demander son aide pour se trainer jusqu'aux toilettes. Le moindre mouvement était difficile, rester debout et garder son équilibre devenait pratiquement impossible et les piaillements incessants de l'infirmière lui tapaient sur le système. Lorsque le médecin vint le voir pour surveiller son état, il faillit lui arracher la tête lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il pourrait marcher dans une semaine et sortir la semaine suivante. Une journée avec cette folle était pire que l'enfer. Plus bavarde qu'un Naruto déchainé, elle ne brillait ni par son intelligence ni par ses idées, racistes et butées. Lorsque Sasuke lui demanda le plus gentiment possible (pour lui) d'allumer la télévision, elle chercha à sa place une « chaîne intéressante et pas trop ennuyeuse » , ce qui dans son langage voulait dire… une chaîne people. Oui, bien sûr, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa allait regarder une chaîne people…

« Non mais elle me prends pour qui ? »

Il était au point de rupture, ses envies de meurtre devenaient incontrôlables. Il respira longuement pour essayer de se clamer, ses accès de fureur étant en général extrêmement violents. Il n'en avait pas eu un seul depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Naruto mais il sentait qu'aujourd'hui allait changer la donne.

-Donnez-moi ça, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

L'infirmière du sentir qu'il se contrôlait à mort pour ne pas exploser car elle n'insista pas et lui donna gentiment la télécommande. Et sans le moindre commentaire, s'il-vous-plaît. Il allait changer de chaine lorsque le nom de Naruto capta son attention. C'était le témoignage d'un des journalistes, qu'il reconnaissait vaguement, et qui décrivait l'intrusion de la fille aux cheveux roux qui lui avait tiré dessus. Il s'apprêtait à nouveau à changer de chaîne lorsque les images filmées de la scène défilèrent sur l'écran. Il tressaillit au son des coups de feu et vit la fille s'effondrer sur le sol, bientôt suivie par sa propre image. Il y eut un moment de flottement et soudain la panique complète. Le cri de Naruto couvrit un instant le vacarme et la caméra s'approcha de l'estrade où accouraient déjà les autres journalistes, qui mitraillaient déjà la scène de leurs appareils photo. Sasuke détourna les yeux, préférant ne pas voir l'expression paniquée de Naruto et encore moins son propre visage crispé par la douleur. Alors c'était ça, l' « orage ». Les journalistes qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie pendant qu'il se vidait de son sang. Il eut un frisson de rage.

-C'est des tarés, hein ?

La voix de Naruto le fit sursauter. Il fixait l'écran, un sourire douloureux sur le visage.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

Sasuke acquiesça en silence. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. L'infirmière était visiblement partie, Iruka s'étant gentiment chargé de l'emmener ailleurs. Naruto s'approcha de son lit et l'embrassa avant de s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Ils n'arrêtent pas, fit-il en désignant la télévision. Et ça fait mal à chaque fois…

Il se redressa et repris d'un ton enjoué :

-J'ai l'après-midi entière de libre ! Je suppose que tu ne peux pas marcher…

-Dans une semaine, répondit Sasuke d'une voix absente.

Naruto fit la grimace.

-Si long que ça ? Et comment je fais pour survivre une semaine sans toi ?

-Des fois je me le demande, fit-il dans un demi-sourire.

-Au fait, Sakura est au courant. Enfin, tout le monde est au courant partout dans le monde, mais heureusement pour toi, ils ne viennent pas tous te voir après-demain…

-Elle vient à New York ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Elle arrive demain soir à l'aéroport et comme son avion est assez tard, on pourra pas venir te voir… Mais t'inquiète, elle sera là après-demain ! On va l'héberger jusqu'à ce que tu sois entièrement rétabli.

-Ça fait longtemps… Mais… Comment vous avez réussi à régler les détails ?

-Et bien, j'avais un peu oublié de te prévenir puisqu'on a rarement une minute à nous mais… Sakura m'a passé son adresse e-mail il y a des mois de ça, et de temps en temps je lui donne de tes nouvelles. Alors lorsqu'elle a su que tu étais à l'hôpital elle m'a tout de suite contacté pour organiser sa visite.

-Attends, ça fait des mois que tu parles avec Sakura et tu me préviens même pas ? J'aurais bien aimé lui parler moi-même, quand même… Elle ne s'inquiète pas trop ?

-Tu veux lui demander directement ? fit Naruto d'un ton joueur en lui tendant son portable.

-Ça coûte une fortune…

-Eh, tu crois quand même pas que je suis fauché comme les blés, j'espère ? se vexa le jeune homme.

Sasuke pris le portable d'une main hésitante et chercha dans la liste de contact le prénom de Sakura, ce qui était moins facile que ça n'en avait l'air, habitué qu'il était aux kanjis de son prénom.

-T'as pas grande monde dans ton répertoire, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'appel.

-C'est sûr que si j'enregistrais le numéro de tous les fans qui m'ont passé le leur, j'aurais plus de monde… Mais je me ferais harceler tous les jours.

-Mochi mochi ?

-Sakura ?

-Sasuke ! Je suis si contente de t'entendre !

Sasuke l'entendit vaguement appeler les autres et eut un sourire.

-Attends, je te mets en haut-parleur ! Voilà !

Il éclata de rire lorsque les bonjours enjoués de ses amis retentirent à ses oreilles.

-Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il en japonais.

-C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça ! s'indigna la voix d'Ino. Des mois que tu es parti et pas une nouvelle !

-Ah, désolé… J'ai été assez occupé, j'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

-Alors, raconte !

-Comment c'est, les States ? fit Kiba avec un accent horrible.

-Et comment ça se passe avec Naruto ?

-T'as trouvé du boulot ? demanda Tenten.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, là-bas ? marmonna Chouji.

-Alors tu t'es fait tirer dessus ?

La question de Shikamaru, pourtant prononcée moins fort que celles des autres, fut suivie d'un long silence.

-Oui, soupira Sasuke. Mais… Je vais bien. Je sors de l'hôpital dans deux semaines.

-Alors tu es vraiment devenu garde du corps ? J'avoue que j'y croyais pas au début…

-Ça doit être génial d'accompagner une star partout comme ça ! fit Ino.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard amusé. Génial, oui, enfin si on veut…

-Oui ! s'écria Lee. Et tu dois croiser plein de jolies filles américaines!

Un silence gêné plana un moment.

-Laisse tomber, je lui ai expliqué une dizaine de fois, il a toujours pas compris, grogna Neji.

-Et vous, alors ? demanda Sasuke. Comment ça va ?

-On va tous très bien ! répondit Sakura.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ?

-A part les examens, tu veux dire ? lâcha Shikamaru.

-Eh arrête ! le gronda Sakura. Et bien… Shikamaru s'est enfin décidé à…

-Eh ! C'est ma vie privée, ça ! s'indigna l'intéressé.

-Tu t'occupe bien de la sienne ! répliqua la jeune fille. Shikamaru s'est enfin déclaré à Temari et ils sortent ensemble !

Naruto fixait, captivé, le visage de Sasuke. Il était rare de le voir éclater de rire comme ça, de manifester autant de joie et d'entrain. Il ferma les yeux se concentrant sur les accents mélodieux de la langue japonaise. A chaque fois qu'il entendait ces accents, son enfance lui revenait en mémoire, le visage et les mots de sa mère… Il arrivait parfois que Sasuke lui parle en japonais, mais la plupart du temps c'était pour jurer ou lorsqu'il ne voulait pas que les gens autour d'eux comprennent ce qu'il disait. Le voir parler comme ça aussi librement sa langue natale rappela douloureusement à Naruto à quel point il l'avait emmené loin de chez lui, de sa vie normale. Et quand il voyait dans quel état il était maintenant, blessé, sur un lit d'hôpital et devenu le centre d'attention des médias américains, il s'en voulait d'autant plus et doutait d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

* * *

_Z'avez vu? Il se passe rien, hein? XD_

_Je pouvais pas continuer parce que je voyais pas trop de transition pour passer directement à la visite de Sakura, surtout que j'ai deux trois bouts d'idée de projets pour elle, de vagues moments imaginés pour sa visite chez Naruto, bref... Vous aurez ça au prochain chapitre... Et peut-être avec un peu de chance, à la fin... Itachi qui pointe le bout de son nez pour foutre le bordel! 8D_


	9. Désillusion

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Là encore, un sacré délai avant la sortie de ce fichu chapitre. Bon, je m'améliore, il ne s'est passé que 4 mois depuis le dernier chapitre! XD Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et j'ai hâte de commencer le suivant! Ayant un sacré manque d'inspiration au niveau dessin en ce moment, j'ai par contre beaucoup plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture... Surtout que je pense à ma fanfic presque toutes les semaines! _

_Ce chapitre marque un large tournant dans l'histoire et beaucoup d'entre vous vont me haïr (si ce n'est déjà fait! XD) pour ce qui va suivre... C'est affreux qu'un chapitre à la tournure si légère finisse aussi mal! . M'enfin, faut pas que je parle trop non plus, faudrait pas vous alarmer ;D Surtout que les aventures de Naruto et Sasuke sont loin, très loiiiin d'être terminées!_

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_-Le grain de sel…-_

-Sakura !

La jeune fille chercha des yeux l'origine de la voix qui venait de l'appeler, sans grande difficulté puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul blond faisant de grands signes en sautillant dans tous les sens.

-Na … ! commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Mieux valait ne pas crier le nom de Naruto dans un aéroport bondé, sous peine de se retrouver entourés d'une horde de fans hystériques…

Elle le rejoignit en courant et lui rendit son étreinte, surprise, lorsqu'il l'enlaça avec entrain.

-Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il en japonais. Pas trop long ?

-Epuisant ! fit-elle en riant. Et toi ?

-Heureux de te voir ! Sasuke ne tenait plus en place… Il a vraiment hâte de te retrouver !

-Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que ça fait dix ans !

-Viens, la voiture est par là…

Ils discutèrent avec enthousiasme sur le chemin vers le parking, Naruto tentant de lui faire la liste exhaustive de tout ce qu'il allait lui montrer à New York, maintenant que la presse avait cessé de le harceler pour obtenir des interviews. Son album étant dans les bacs depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et la tentative d'assassinat commençant à se faire oublier, il avait enfin du temps libre. Bien sûr, tout reprendrait une fois que Sasuke serait sur pieds et sortirait de l'hôpital… Ils avaient déjà dû refuser des demandes pour l'interviewer, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos, et faisant bien comprendre aux journalistes qu'il ne verrait pas un micro avant d'être rétabli.

-Hé, Iruka ! fit Naruto en tapant contre le carreau de la vitre.

Son père adoptif sortit de sa rêverie et déverrouilla les portières, se penchant sur le côté pour apercevoir Sakura.

-Bonsoir !

-Ah ! Bonjour ! fit-elle, surprise. Euh, non, bonsoir…

-Ah, l'accent japonais… Ta mère avait le même, Naruto.

-Si elle était japonaise, c'est un peu normal, tu crois pas ? railla Naruto en plaçant la valise dans le coffre avant de revenir s'assoir côté passager.

-Oui, mais elle avait vécu longtemps aux États-Unis avant de parler l'anglais aussi bien… Attaches-toi. Tu dois être douée pour t'exprimer aussi bien, Sakura, ajouta-t-il en faisant faire marche-arrière au véhicule.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Rhoo, regarde, tu la gênes ! T'étais moins sympa quand Sasuke était à sa place…

-C'est pas la même chose, Naruto.

-Bien sûr… Pfff… En parlant de Sasuke, on va le voir demain matin, d'accord ?

-Il dit ça mais si tu le laisse faire, à midi il dormira toujours…

-Eh ! Je me lèverais aux aurores s'il le fallait !

Sakura éclata de rire devant la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les réactions tellement gamines de Naruto contrastaient tellement avec sa carrure d'adulte que c'en était comique. Elle avait eu un vague aperçu de son immaturité lors de leurs échangent écrits, mais n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il se comportait comme un enfant. Le trajet se fit dans une ambiance joyeuse, Sakura admirant les gratte-ciels de New York d'un air ébahi tandis que Naruto, retourné et assis à genoux sur son siège, lui parlait de tout et de rien sans se formaliser de ses rares réponses. Il était tellement excité et heureux d'avoir une amie, une vraie, avec qui parler. C'était le genre de personne qui lui avait toujours manqué, toute sa vie. Iruka était très gentil, mais c'était un père, un tuteur, pas un copain avec qui tout partager. Les nombreux petits amis et coups d'un soir qu'il avait connu n'avaient jamais rempli cette fonction, et il ne s'était jamais vraiment confié à aucun d'eux. A part Sasuke, bien sûr. Mais Sasuke… Sasuke c'était pas pareil. Il sortait du lot.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot, y a les flics…

Naruto se retourna immédiatement, scrutant la rue sans en apercevoir la moindre trace.

-Pfff, y a personne… Quand est-ce que tu grandiras un peu et que t'arrêteras ce genre de blague débile ?

-Quoi ? C'est TOI qui dis ça ? Alors là c'est un comble ! _Attaches-toi !_

La nuit avait fini par tomber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au loft, qui éblouie Sakura presqu'autant que le reste de la ville.

-Waaah… C'est super grand ! fit-elle, ébahie.

-Viens, je te montre ta chambre ! s'écria Naruto, attrapant au passage sa valise et s'élançant vers les escaliers.

Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre, pas gêné le moins du monde par le bagage encombrant, et poussa une des portes de l'étage.

-C'est la chambre de Sasuke, fit-il lorsque Sakura l'eut rejoint. Vu qu'il en a pas vraiment besoin en ce moment, je pense pas que ça le dérange…

Sakura préféra ne pas faire de remarque quant au fait qu'ils faisaient chambre à part et demanda :

-Et quand il reviendra ?

Naruto la fixa, surpris.

-Bah, il dormira dans ma chambre… Et là Iruka ne pourra plus rien dire ! ajouta-t-il en tirant la langue.

Il sortit d'un pas enjoué, laissant Sakura découvrir sa chambre pour les semaines qui allaient suivre. C'était une pièce rectangulaire, dont les deux fenêtres étaient situées sur le mur du fond, fermées par des rideaux. Un bureau, au fond de la pièce, lui aussi, et un lit, en travers de la pièce, collé au mur droit. Sakura eut du mal à remarquer les quelques signes témoignant d'un propriétaire. Dans un coin elle reconnut le sabre de Sasuke, une arme magnifique, que sa famille lui avait offert bien des années plus tôt. Dans le placard elle retrouva les vêtements de Sasuke et…

-Non… souffla-t-elle pour elle-même. Il l'a gardé…

D'une main distraite, elle caressa le tissu noir de l'uniforme du lycée en souriant, avant de se retourner vers sa valise.

« Aller ! Au boulot ! »

Le lendemain, ils étaient à 10 heures à l'accueil de l'hôpital et se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Sasuke. Sakura n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. Pendant un an, elle était allée tous les jours voir sa grand-mère à l'hôpital, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt un jour de mai. Elle avait vu sa déchéance, sa mort à petit feu et ce souvenir la faisait toujours souffrir. De son côté, Naruto entretenait lui aussi une aversion profonde pour les hôpitaux. Lorsque ses parents avaient eu un accident de la route, 15 ans plus tôt, il était resté une semaine à l'hôpital, tandis que ses parents étaient quelque part entre la vie et la mort. Sept jours plus tard, Kushina Uzumaki mourrait et son mari Minato la suivait moins d'une heure après. Alors il fallait avouer que les deux jeunes gens ne se sentaient pas vraiment à l'aise au milieu des malades.

-C'est là.

Sakura inspira un grand coup et frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

-Sakura !

Elle faillit se jeter dans ses bras mais se retint à temps, histoire de ne pas l'achever. Sasuke lui embrassa le front et elle se recula pour mieux le voir.

-Tu t'es un peu remplumé mais je vois que tu as gardé les cernes… constata Sakura.

-Je ne dors pas beaucoup, c'est vrai… Toi, par contre tu as l'air en pleine forme.

-Oui ! New York est vraiment magique, et puis ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te voir !

Elle entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé au lycée depuis son départ, d'une voix si rapide que Naruto n'arrivant pas à garder le rythme préféra s'assoir sur une des chaises et se contenta de regarder patiemment. Sasuke l'écoutait, peut-être un peu distrait sur les bords, mais comme à chaque fois que Sakura lui racontait les derniers potins, en fait. Lorsqu'elle sembla avoir fini, elle commença à poser des questions sur leur vie à New York.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos journées ?

-La plupart du temps Naruto a une conférence de presse, une rencontre avec les fans, une émission, une séance de dédicace, bref… On parcourt les quatre coins de la côte Est en enchaînant les hôtels et les sorties. C'est tuant.

-Et encore, toi tu n'es pas obligé de sourire comme un idiot en permanence…

-Ca ne te change pas de d'habitude, pourtant...

-Haha, très drôle… Toi non plus tu n'as pas à faire beaucoup d'effort, tu tires ta tronche habituelle et ça suffit pour faire peur aux gens !

-Si je ne leur faisais pas peur ils te sauteraient tous dessus. Comme cette fille, l'autre fois, qui a voulu te refaire une coupe…

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sakura, intriguée.

-Une fan a voulu me couper une mèche de cheveux pour en faire un porte-bonheur…

-Non mais n'importe quoi… Remarque, j'aurais peut-être dû la laisser faire, tu commences à avoir les cheveux vraiment longs.

-Mais voyons, ça rajoute à mon charme ! fit Naruto d'une voix faussement prétentieuse.

-Tant que tu arrives à voir le micro…

Sakura éclata de rire, et demanda :

-Tu chantes souvent ?

-Du soir au matin, et des fois même après… Les live durant les émissions ne lui suffisent pas, il faut aussi qu'il m'empêche de dormir la nuit pour répéter ses morceaux… Comme si tu ne les savais pas déjà par cœur !

-Oh, mais il n'y a pas que ça qui t'empêche de dormir la nuit, Sasuke…

-Arrêtes ça, fit-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Naruto lui tira la langue.

-Te plains pas, Sasuke, tu as droit aux exclues mondiales, du coup, remarqua Sakura.

-Si on veut… marmonna Naruto. Ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu une minute pour jouer de la guitare. Et les premiers mois on avait un rythme bien pire. Il se plaint que je chante trop mais je n'ai pas chanté tant que ça, en fait.

-Et comme nos temps libres sont faits uniquement pour dormir et manger, je te laisse deviner sur lequel il empiète lorsqu'il décide de faire ses vocalises… le railla Sasuke.

-Tu as de nouveaux projets de chanson ?

-Oui, des tas ! répondit Naruto, enthousiaste. Je pense que j'aurais le temps la semaine prochaine…

-Non, la semaine prochaine on cherche un appartement.

-Hein ? fit le chanteur. Comment ça ?

-Je pourrais marcher d'ici deux jours. A partir de là je veux qu'on trouve un appart le plus tôt possible.

-Mais… il est très bien votre loft, remarqua Sakura, perplexe.

-Oui… mais… disons qu'il manque d'isolation sonore, fit Sasuke.

La jeune fille le fixa, commençant à comprendre.

-Et Iruka a le sommeil trop léger. C'est pas pour rien qu'on fait chambre à part, rajouta Naruto.

-Oh… fit Sakura. D'accord. Je comprends. Ah oui, c'est pas pratique. Bon, et bien je vous aiderai, les garçons ! Il va vous falloir un avis féminin parce que sinon je sens que ça va être du grand n'importe quoi !

Sasuke ne put sortir de l'hôpital et marcher assez longtemps que quatre jours plus tard. Après que le médecin l'ait félicité pour sa capacité à guérir aussi rapidement, il put quitter définitivement l'hôpital deux jours plus tard. Marcher restait légèrement douloureux et il ne devait pas trop bouger le torse, mais il était tout de même heureux de pouvoir se déplacer tout seul. Ils décidèrent de trinquer le soir même à son rétablissement, au grand dam d'Iruka qui avait un peu de mal à gérer l'enthousiasme des trois jeunes gens.

-Bon, on rentre ? demanda-t-il lorsque tout le petit monde fut installé dans la voiture, Sakura à l'avant et les garçons à l'arrière.

-Non, mais ça va pas ? s'indigna Naruto. Sasuke sort enfin de l'hôpital et toi tu veux qu'on aille dormir ! On peut au moins aller boire un coup, non ?

Iruka leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

-Il me semble qu'on a deux mineurs dans la voiture, alors si c'est pour boire du soda, vous pouvez tout aussi bien le faire à la maison.

-Je suis majeure depuis Mars, Iruka ! fit Sakura en riant.

-Et je le suis aussi, rajouta Sasuke, donc il n'y aucun problème.

Naruto le fixa, étonné.

-Tu as 18 ans ? Mais…

Son regard se perdit dans le vide un moment et il reprit d'une voix mal assurée :

-Je ne me souviens pas de ta date d'anniversaire… C'était quand ?

-On s'en fiche, je suis majeur, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria :

-Ah ! Je m'en souviens ! Oh, je suis désolée, Sasuke, ça m'était sorti de la tête… Joyeux anniversaire, un peu en retard…

Elle ajouta à l'adresse de Naruto :

-C'était le 23 Juillet, le jour où je suis arrivée… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Sasuke…

-Ça va, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, répondit-il agacé. Bon, on y va ?

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, murmura Naruto, contrarié, alors qu'Iruka sortait la voiture du parking en discutant avec Sakura sur leur destination.

-Tu m'as dit ta date d'anniversaire, toi ? Non. Alors tu vois, c'est pas la fin du monde, répliqua Sasuke. C'est quand d'ailleurs ?

-Le 10 octobre, répondit Naruto d'un air absent. Je suis désolé, Sasu…

-Oh, ça va ! le coupa Sasuke, se contrôlant pour ne pas parler trop fort. On va pas en faire un drame ! C'est qu'un anniversaire, une date stupide, je m'en fous totalement qu'on me le souhaite ou pas ! Tu vas pas t'en vouloir pour ça quand même !

Quand il vit la tête de chien battu que faisait Naruto, il comprit que si.

-C'est débile, fit-il froidement. Arrête tout de suite.

Naruto se rassit correctement sur son siège, regardant fixement la route à travers la vitre. Sasuke soupira. Et maintenant c'était lui qui s'en voulait ! Il se rapprocha de Naruto et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, s'étonnant toujours autant de leur douceur.

-Eh… Ne fais pas cette tête, fit-il doucement. Je ne t'en veux pas, et tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. Souris, d'accord ?

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un vague sourire. Sasuke en profita pour lui effleurer les lèvres, avant de l'embrasser tout à fait, une main perdue dans sa crinière dorée et l'autre lui caressant la joue.

-Faut que je te fasse un cadeau, murmura pensivement Naruto.

-Trouve-nous un appart digne de ce nom et ce sera parfait, répondit Sasuke, amusé.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au loft, Sasuke fut enchanté de constater qu'il allait devoir partager la chambre de Naruto. Iruka ne put rien dire, et de toute façon, il comptait sur l'état encore faible de Sasuke ainsi que sur la présence de Sakura à l'étage pour passer au moins une semaine de nuits silencieuses.

Le lendemain, la grande chasse à l'appartement des trois amis commença. Ils parcoururent tout New York à la recherche du logement parfait, que ce soit maison, appartement, loft, tout y passa... Le prix n'ayant strictement aucune importance, ils eurent énormément de choix, et l'avis de chacun eu son poids dans la balance lorsqu'ils choisirent enfin, une dizaine de jours plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose, puisque Naruto et Sasuke devraient voyager souvent et qu'ils ne seraient que deux la plupart du temps. Naruto exigeait quand même de l'espace, ainsi qu'une grande cuisine, allez savoir pourquoi. Sasuke voulait juste une chambre d'ami puisque ce genre pièce avait tendance à servir souvent ces derniers temps… Et puis il n'était pas exclu que Sakura ou d'autres amis japonais leur rendent visite de temps à autre. Les deux garçons s'étaient naturellement accordés sur la nécessité d'une bonne isolation sonore et d'un minimum de voisins. Ils trouvèrent finalement leur bonheur, le seul appartement où Sakura ne trouva rien à redire. Il était à une demi-heure de route du loft et dans une région assez calme. Juste ce qu'il leur fallait.

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon du loft de Naruto, la table basse recouverte de papiers administratifs, Sakura assise devant mordillant son stylo, les garçons affalés dans le canapé l'un sur l'autre et Iruka dans un fauteuil, totalement désintéressé.

-Bon, et bien, il ne reste plus qu'à faire une proposition ! fit Sakura, soulagée.

Elle sortit son portable et s'apprêtait à appeler lorsque celui-ci vibra dans sa main.

-Ah… Excusez-moi les garçons, je reviens dans une minute.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de quelque pas en direction des chambres.

-Ca va nous faire du bien d'avoir notre propre appartement, hein ? fit Naruto, somnolant, la tête posée sur le genoux de Sasuke.

-Mh… fit ce dernier. C'est surtout fatiguant pour l'instant.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire. Ils étaient tous crevés d'avoir écumé les agences immobilières de la région. Sakura revint vers eux d'un air soucieux.

-Sasuke ? C'est pour toi.

-Ca peut pas attendre ? Dis à la personne de rappeler demain…

-Non. Ca ne peut vraiment pas attendre, Sasuke.

Devant le ton impératif de la jeune femme, Sasuke se dégagea, faisant fi des protestations de Naruto, et pris le téléphone des mains de Sakura.

-Allo, fit-il, mécontent, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Bonsoir Sasuke.

Il se figea, un étau de peur lui comprimant le cœur. Mon dieu, cette voix… Il avait tant espéré ne plus jamais l'entendre ! Sa respiration s'emballa et la gorge nouée, il eut du mal à répondre.

-I… Itachi.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'appelle.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Tu va rentrer. Dès ce soir.

-Mais je…

-Je t'ai laissé trop de liberté, l'interrompit la voix de son frère, comme si Sasuke n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Tu m'en vois désolé. Mais maintenant on arrête les gamineries. Tu rentres.

-Je veux rester, nii-san, répliqua le jeune homme, maudissant le manque d'assurance que trahissait sa voix.

Depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça ? Depuis combien d'années ? Deux ans, trois ans ? Autant d'années qu'il nourrissait sa rancœur, qu'il abreuvait sa haine et s'appliquait à le haïr, à vouloir le détruire.

-Rester ? fit la voix de son frère, amusée. Rester pour quoi ? Pour qui ?

-Je… commença-t-il.

Que répondre ? Que dire ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre sa relation avec Naruto en avant…

-Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu refuses, Sasuke, murmura son frère d'une voix douce. Je pensais que tu tenais à lui plus que ça.

-S'il te plait, nii-san, ne lui fais pas de mal ! s'écria Sasuke, envahit par la panique.

Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux devant son rêve mis en pièces par la simple voix de son frère, son idylle arrachée par un simple coup de téléphone.

-Je dois avouer que tu sais choisir tes prétendants, Sasuke. Mais ce n'est pas sa célébrité qui le sauvera. Pour la dernière fois, tu rentres.

Sasuke resta accroché au téléphone de longues minutes après que son frère ait coupé la conversation. Il se tenait debout, au milieu de la cuisine, parcourut de tremblements, le regard perdu dans le vague, à mesure que son esprit mesurait ce qu'il était en train de perdre. Petit à petit la réalité l'atteignit, accompagné par une vague de douleur, de tristesse et de haine mélangées. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser sur le sol, complétement déconnecté de la réalité. Pourquoi ? Alors que tout allait bien, _pourquoi ? _Une rage soudaine l'envahit et il eut envie d'hurler.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il trouva le courage de se relever. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule idée en tête : partir. Partir et protéger Naruto.

Il attendit la nuit pour se lever et sortir de la chambre de Naruto, lorsqu'il fut certain que ce dernier dormait à points fermés. Il monta silencieusement les escaliers et entra sans faire plus de bruit dans sa chambre. Le regard de Sakura croisa le sien dans la pénombre et il s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Je rentre au Japon. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

Sakura baissa la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Oui, il n'avait pas le choix, mais c'était tellement dur… Sasuke attrapa quelques vêtements et les enfila, avant d'en mettre quelques autres dans un sac. Il contourna le lit et pris son katana avant de se tourner vers Sakura.

-Ne lui dis rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il me suive.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Sois courageuse pour nous, fit-il en passant la porte.

Il s'évanouit dans la nuit.

* * *

_Haha, vous avez vu, c'est frustraaant, hein?^^ En général je supporte pas les chapitres qui finissent comme ça, surtout quand l'auteur a tendance à poster tous les 36 du mois..._

_..._

_Ah, ça vous rappelle quelqu'un?_

_Tiens, aujourd'hui je vais essayer de répondre à quelques-unes de vos reviews, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir!^^_

_Dragonichigo: OUI! Oui, ce sera une fin triste, mouahahaHAHA! Mais la partie tristesse sera dans le dernier chapitre et vous aurez la possibilité de ne pas le lire, si vous voulez rester dans le "Happy End" . L'histoire se finira donc deux fois, dans un premier chapitre, à la fin de l'intrigue principale, et dans une sorte d'épilogue très développé, qui se passera un peu plus tard._

_LilyLove7: Merci, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir!^^ Le voilà, ton chapitre! ;D_

_Shashiin: Ta review me fait vraiment chaud au cœur! XD Et oui, ils souffrent et ils en bavent, les pauvres... Et comme tu l'as dit, c'est loin d'être fini!_

_Asukafox: Oui, courage, Naruto, courage... Il va VRAIMENT en avoir besoin... X)_

_Allez, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, que je vais essayer d'écrire le plus vite possible!_


	10. Adieux

_Bonjour à tous! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, et je sens que vous n'allez pas m'aimer après ça! (déjà que je poste pas très régulièrement...) Une petite précision avant de commencer: la chanson qui définit ce chapitre est _I don't believe you_ de P!nk, et les paroles à la fin sont celle de _Shadow of the day_ de Linkin Park (je vous recommande bien sûr ces deux chansons)^^ Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_-Ne te retourne pas-_

Trois mois. Trois mois depuis son départ précipité, depuis le brusque virage qu'avait pris sa vie, une nouvelle fois. Il avait pris l'avion tard dans la nuit et pourtant n'avait pas fermé l'œil au cours des 15 heures de vol, tant le stress lui nouait la gorge. A l'arrivée il avait suivi l'homme en noir jusqu'à la voiture qui le conduirait à son frère. La porte avait claqué dans le noir, et Sasuke avait distingué avec peine le large bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui, dont il connaissait chaque couloir comme le fond de sa poche. On l'avait conduit jusqu'au salon où son frère l'attendait assis dans ce qui était autrefois le fauteuil de leur père.

-Bienvenue à la maison, petit frère.

Un sourire insupportable se dessinait sur son visage, donnant à Sasuke des envies de meurtre.

-Je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous le fils prodigue, l'enfant que l'on n'espérait plus… Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Ta gueule.

Itachi ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

-Quel enfant mal élevé, j'ai décidément eu tort de te laisser partir. Je me vois obligé de te rappeler certaines règles élémentaires.

Il avait fait signe à un subalterne qui était venu se placer derrière Sasuke, immobilisant ses bras et l'empêchant de se défendre.

-Premièrement, avait fait Itachi d'une voix glaciale, avançant d'un pas vers lui, on ne me répond pas.

Un nouveau pas l'avait rapproché du jeune homme.

-Deuxièmement, on m'obéit.

Itachi s'était alors campé devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, une expression méprisante sur le visage.

-Et troisièmement, un acte de rébellion équivaut à la peine capitale. Même pour toi, cher frère.

Sasuke avait expiré lentement, se débrouillant pour ne pas laisser la colère transparaitre sur son visage.

-Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Sortez.

Les sbires avaient obéit en silence, laissant les frères Uchiha seuls. Lorsqu'après s'être écarté et rassit sur son trône, Itachi avait pris la parole, Sasuke avait cru entendre au fond de sa voix le grand frère affectueux qu'il avait connu des années plus tôt.

-Si je t'ai fait revenir, ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de ta… relation. Le clan Uchiha, notre clan, a énormément gagné en puissance depuis ton départ. Je compte sur toi pour reprendre le flambeau. Et pour ça tu as besoin d'être formé. Tu es parti trop longtemps Sasuke, tu as perdu tout le respect qui t'es dû, que ce soit de la part de l'Akatsuki ou de celle de nos hommes. Nous devons reconstruire les liens que tu as vainement tenté de briser si nous voulons te voir un jour me succéder.

Sasuke avait gardé le silence pendant de longues minutes.

-C'est hors de question, avait-il répondu. Je ne te succèderai pas. Je ne serai pas un salopard à la tête d'une mafia comme toi. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour tuer des gens.

Itachi avait eu un sourire amusé.

-J'ai cru comprendre que le délit n'était pas un problème pour toi. La petite bande d'amateurs dont tu as fait partie confirmera mes dires. Voler, menacer, brutaliser les gens, est-ce vraiment ce qui te dérange ? J'ai entendu tes exploits dans ton rôle de nounou pour célébrité. Très jolis tirs, bien maitrisés. Exploser les genoux d'une fillette ne t'as visiblement pas gêné.

-C'était pour…

-… la bonne cause, oui, bien entendu. Et les intérêts de ta famille ne sont-ils pas une raison suffisante pour mettre tes talents à contribution ? A quoi aurait servi l'entrainement que tu as suivi ?

Sasuke avait serré les dents au souvenir des longues heures qu'il avait passé à s'exercer au tir, au katana, aux arts martiaux, dans le simple espoir de devenir aussi bon que son frère.

-Quand on y pense, tu as une dette envers notre famille. Les compétences que le clan t'a apprises t'ont servi, tu ne peux pas le nier. A toi de servir le clan maintenant. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

-Tu es mal placé pour parler de servir le clan, avait craché Sasuke.

Le regard d'Itachi s'était durci, et il avait froidement répliqué :

-C'était aussi dans l'ordre des choses. Pour la bonne cause, comme tu te plais à penser. Le clan s'affaiblissait, père ne faisait preuve d'aucune autorité, mère était aveuglée par des problèmes futiles… Ils comptaient arrêter. Arrêter, tu entends ? Ils voulaient briser à jamais la réputation du clan Uchiwa, faire de nous une vulgaire famille insignifiante…

-Taré… avait murmuré Sasuke, sidéré par les propos de son frère.

Il connaissait les ambitions mégalomaniaques de son frère depuis la tragédie qui avait frappé la famille Uchiwa, mais après ces années passées loin de lui, cette folie était devenue un souvenir inconsistant planant vaguement dans un coin de sa tête. Mais alors la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet et le désespoir l'avait envahi.

-Bien ! Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à ta chambre bien sûr. Va y poser tes affaires, changes-toi et reviens ici. A partir de maintenant, tu vas me suivre et observer – tout observer. Retiens ce que tu verras, tu en auras besoin. Il faut que tu puisses saisir toutes les ficelles des jeux de pouvoir, comprendre chaque fil de la toile de notre réseau, que tu connaisses chaque membre, chaque opération, chaque planque, chaque partenaire et ennemi parfaitement. Et une dernière chose, Sasuke.

Itachi avait planté son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

-N'essayes pas de fuir. Ne maltraite pas nos hommes. Et ne fais rien de stupide. Ou ton chanteur en paiera le prix, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Trois mois. La tête enfouie entre ses mains, Naruto inspira lentement. Assis sur le lit qu'il avait un jour partagé avec Sasuke, il releva la tête et laissa son regard et ses pensées s'égarer.

Trois mois et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Dès qu'il avait pu, il était parti pour le Japon, bien décidé à arracher des explications à Sasuke et surtout à le ramener. L'équipe de production, Iruka et bien sûr Sakura l'avaient suivi, faisant passer son voyage pour un souhait de longue date. Dès le lendemain de son arrivée, il avait accompagné Sakura au lycée de Sasuke, et avait interrogé un par un ses amis, dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Sakura n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, sauf pour pointer du doigt l'inutilité de sa démarche. Naruto avait eu du mal à se contrôler pour ne pas lui hurler de se taire. Il était persuadé qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle ne souhaitait le dire, mais impossible de la faire parler.

Il avait naturellement emménagé chez Sasuke, grâce au double des clés que lui avait fourni Sakura. Tout lui avait paru vide et froid sans lui, et à part lui rappeler sans relâche que le jeune homme était parti, les objets familiers ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort.

Il parcouru la chambre des yeux, las, fatigué de ses longues heures passées à marcher à travers la ville, montrant la photo du jeune homme aux habitants, espérant, espérant toujours une réponse positive, sans succès. Que pouvait-il faire plus ? Embaucher un détective privé comme dans les films ? Il aurait été bien incapable d'en trouver un dans cette ville. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, des coups contre la porte résonnèrent à travers la maison, le faisant sursauter. Il se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir la porte, s'attendant à trouver Sakura ou Iruka. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, un homme qui lui était étrangement familier. Naruto eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant un membre du gang qui l'avait « accueilli » lors de son premier passage à Konoha. Il se tenait là, le fixant de son regard menaçant, les mains dans les poches dans une attitude qui se voulait nonchalante, alors que tout transpirait l'angoisse chez lui. Il rentra de force, avant que Naruto n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je sais où il est, fit l'homme d'une voix grave.

Naruto déglutit, décontenancé.

-Qu… qui ?

-Joues pas à ça avec moi. Sasuke, je sais où il est. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être payé.

-Payé ? répondit lentement le jeune chanteur, stressant à mort.

-30 millions de yens.

Il avala avec peine. Le yen avait beau être une monnaie faible, cela représentait près de 400 000 dollars. Une somme que peu de gens pouvaient se permettre de dépenser en informations. Une somme qu'il avait. Et il aurait tout donné pour retrouver Sasuke.

-D'accord.

L'homme eut l'air surpris devant son absence de résistance, mais se ressaisit vite. Naruto fouilla dans ses affaires pour sortir son chéquier et griffonna rapidement sur son bout de papier la somme affolante, avant de le lui tendre.

-Il est rentré chez lui, à Tokyo, dans la famille de son frère, lâcha le mafieux après s'être emparé du chèque.

-L'adresse ?

-Je sais pas, je suis pas des leurs. Mais si tu poses des questions sur Itachi Uchiwa, tu peux être sûr qu'ils te trouveront, eux.

-Parles-moi des Uchiwa.

Vu ce qu'il avait payé, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu !

-C'est un clan très ancien, à la tête d'une des mafias les plus puissantes du Japon. Itachi Uchiwa contrôle une grande partie de la ville et fait partie d'une association plus puissante encore, l'Akatsuki. Si j'étais toi je fermerai ma gueule, les provoquer c'est du suicide.

Il était parti pour Tokyo, en secret, sans avertir personne. Sur lui son portable, de l'argent et ses papiers. Des lunettes de soleil malgré le temps pluvieux, une casquette sur ses mèches blondes, du maquillage sur ses cicatrices, le déguisement parfait. Il avait déambulé dans la ville, demandant aux gens s'ils connaissaient Uchiwa Itachi, sans plus de réponse qu'un regard gêné et vite détourné. Il faisait presque nuit lorsqu'une voiture noire lui coupa la route dans un crissement de pneu. Un homme en costume ouvrit la portière arrière, et lui ordonna froidement de monter. A l'avant deux hommes étaient assis, habillé de la même manière que le premier. Ils ne lui adressèrent pas un regard, cachés derrière leurs lunettes noires, et ne dirent pas un mot. Lorsqu'il fut installé, il inspira un grand coup avant de prendre la parole :

-Je cherche Itachi Uchiwa.

-On sait, fit l'homme à côté de lui, sans le regarder. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Naruto enleva sa casquette et ses lunettes avant de répondre :

-Dites-lui que Naruto Uzumaki veut lui parler de son frère. Et le récupérer.

Sasuke courait presque à travers les couloirs de la grande demeure Uchiwa, le souffle court, l'esprit embrumé par la nouvelle. Il débarqua dans le salon, claquant la porte au passage, interrompant sans ménagement son frère en pleine discussion stratégique avec ses hommes.

-Il est ici, lança le jeune homme.

Itachi ne réagis pas, se contentant de le fixer du regard, son visage dénué de la moindre expression.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, oui, répondit-il lentement.

Il ajouta après un silence :

-Mais plus pour longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sasuke se sentait prêt à exploser face à l'attitude décontractée de son frère.

-Tu sais ce qui arrive lorsqu'on nous provoque, Sasuke. Ce genre de cas est déjà arrivé.

-NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! rugit-il.

Nullement impressionné, Itachi laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

-Ou sinon quoi ?

-Laisse-moi lui parler.

Itachi le fixa un moment, pensif, avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de quitter la pièce.

-Laisse-moi lui parler, lui dire que c'est fini, qu'il n'a pas à revenir, et il ne reviendra pas.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demanda Itachi de sa voix trainante.

-C'est très simple. Si Naruto meurt, je meurs avec lui.

Le chef du clan éclata d'un grand rire, au grand désarroi de Sasuke.

-Ou est-ce que tu te crois ? Dans un roman ? C'est pathétique, Sasuke, arrête tes enfantillages.

-Je suis parfaitement sérieux ! se récria le jeune homme, sidéré par la réaction de son frère.

-Je te pensais plus mature. Je me répète donc : qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer Sasuke ? Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le tuer.

-Premièrement, improvisa-t-il, tuer une star mondialement connu ne t'apportera que des ennuis. Ce que je te propose, c'est une solution pacifique, sans tâche, sans bavure. Deuxièmement, je suis parfaitement sérieux quand je dis que je mourrais avec lui. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Troisièmement…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Troisièmement la seule personne qui me rattache à… à ma vie d'avant, c'est Naruto. En coupant les ponts je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vouloir m'enfuir. Et par conséquent je pourrai me consacrer entièrement à mon… ma formation.

Itachi mis une longue minute avant de répondre calmement :

-Très bien. Va le convaincre. Je te laisse le temps que tu veux. Mais sache que vous serez surveillés. Au moindre mouvement suspect, à la moindre tentative stupide, je donne l'ordre de tirer et ton ami y passe.

Il attendait, seul, dans la large cour de la demeure Uchiwa. Une goutte d'eau vint s'écraser sur son nez, bientôt suivie d'une autre, qui roula sur sa joue. Une autre se perdit dans ses cheveux et un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit. C'était sous la pluie qu'il l'avait rencontré. Qu'il l'avait sauvé. Que tout avait commencé. Il espérait, il priait de tout son cœur pour que la pluie soit de nouveau de son côté. Il leva son visage vers le ciel, savourant les petites piques glacées que les nuages lui envoyaient. Des pas le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il était là, devant lui, ses beaux yeux noirs fichés dans les siens, son visage magnifique tourné vers le sien, son corps désormais à sa portée, tout près, là, avec lui. Un sourire fleuri sur son visage, une bouffée de joie le traversa.

-Sasuke, murmura-t-il, pour le simple plaisir de prononcer son nom.

Son cœur se serra d'appréhension face à l'expression de glace du jeune homme.

-Tu devrais rentrer, Naruto, fit-il en japonais.

-Pardon ?

-Rentre. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Mais… fit Naruto, désemparé.

-Retourne chez toi. C'est fini, tu comprends ? On arrête. Stop.

-Mais… tu…

-Rentre.

Le souffle coupé, comme s'il venait de le frapper, Naruto le dévisagea, sans comprendre. Sans vouloir comprendre.

-Menteur… Menteur, arrêtes.

-Grandis un peu, le coupa Sasuke, agacé.

-Alors pourquoi ? s'écria Naruto, vexé. Pourquoi tu t'en va, comme ça, sans rien dire ? Pourquoi tu me laisse te chercher à travers le pays, pour me dire ensuite de me casser comme si j'étais un gosse ! Dis-moi la vérité…

-Je m'en fous, Naruto. Maintenant, c'est fini. Fiche-moi la paix.

-Je sais, à propos de ta famille. Je sais pourquoi tu es là, je sais…

-Rien du tout, souffla Sasuke. Tu ne sais rien du tout. Oublies-moi, il y en aura d'autres.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, des autres ! T'as si peur que ça ? C'est quoi, le problème ? Il va pas tuer son propre frère parce qu'il aime un homme, non ?

-Moi non. Mais toi il le ferait, répondit Sasuke en anglais.

Naruto se figea. Sasuke lui jeta un regard las et douloureux, osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pars. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Il se détourna et regagna la demeure en silence, sans se retourner, le bruit de ses pas masqué par le déluge qui s'abattait sur eux.

-T'avais dit que tu m'aimais ! lui cria Naruto. Tu peux pas partir… Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! S'il te plait… S'il te plait…

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la honte l'envahir face à sa faiblesse, le chagrin lui ronger le cœur. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, comme pour se cacher à lui-même.

-Reviens, gémis-t-il, et sa voix se perdit dans un souffle.

Sasuke claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Le souffle court, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine et tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il se laissa glisser au sol. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux, essuya l'eau sur son visage et soupira, lentement, prenant la mesure de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait paniqué. Il avait pris peur lorsqu'il avait vu, sur la poitrine de Naruto, s'allumer un petit point rouge, placé directement sur son cœur. Itachi ne perdait pas le nord, lorsqu'il lançait une menace il était prêt à la mettre à exécution. Il se retourna brusquement, saisis d'un doute, et eut tout juste le temps de voir Naruto traverser le portail extérieur et rejoindre la rue. Il était sain et sauf, dorénavant. Itachi ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quant à lui, de là à dire qu'il oublierait Naruto… C'était sans espoir.

-Toutes mes félicitations.

La voix de son frère le fit relever la tête. Il eut un élan de haine pure contre cet homme qui avait passé sa vie à gâcher la sienne.

-Très jolie rupture, tu devrais faire du théâtre, fit-il dans un sourire, contemplant la fenêtre. Chose promise, chose due. Tu me succèderas, et d'ici là j'aurai fait de toi un homme digne de diriger notre clan.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix lasse. Pourquoi tant vouloir faire de moi ton héritier ?

-Parce que je n'en aurai pas d'autre, murmura Itachi sans perdre son sourire. Il s'éloigna tranquillement, laissant son petit frère seul assis dans le couloir, transis de froid et de tristesse.

Vingt-cinq décembre, Tokyo. Sasuke, assis sur son lit, déballa sans enthousiasme le paquet qui lui était adressé. Sakura était la seule à avoir pu lui envoyer un présent pour les fêtes de Noël, la seule à connaitre sa nouvelle adresse. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit les traits de Naruto figés sur la couverture de son dernier album. De profil, la tête légèrement baissée et le regard levé comme pour dévisager un inconnu, toute trace de sourire disparue de ses lèvres, il était magnifique et sombre à la fois, presque terni par la tristesse. Sasuke eu la vague impression de contempler un miroir de ses propres émotions, un lac noir et sans fond dans lequel il prenait un étrange plaisir à sombrer. Il s'allongea sur son lit et guetta les premières notes de musique, la voix de son chanteur. Il s'endormit sur les accents de son timbre, chérissant chaque couplet comme un dialogue où il devait se taire et écouter. Chaque phrase lui faisait mal mais, il le savait, lui était directement adressée. Nulle haine, nulle rancœur, juste une mélancolie profonde que tout deux partageaient, un manque qui les marquait profondément.

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away_

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only away

_And the sun will set for you,_

_The sun will set for you,_

_And the shadow of the day _

_will embrace the world in grey, _

_and the sun will set for you._

* * *

_C'est bon, vous me détestez? XD  
_

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire, et merci d'avance pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir! ^w^  
_


End file.
